SSKT 3
by Deku -Hisui no Ken- Midoriya
Summary: The City of Vale was saved from the attack of Grimm, now the tournament has begun! But what the world doesn't realize that the true call for war is on the way by the ambition by one woman. And her name is Cinder Fall. Can Team SSKT stop her or will the world fall! (Sequel of Team SSKT 2) Rated T for Knuckles' mouth and some gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Round One!

_**Well here it is people! The first chapter of SSKT 3! Excited aren't ya?! Well more good news, we're 115 days from the premiere of RWBY Volume 4! I'm excited! Well, for the fighting well I'm going to make up an OC Team for when Team SSKT fight once after Team RWBY gets done fighting in their match. Well that's it, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

In Patch, the home of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long we see now a view of the golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of Summer's Gravestone is a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze and young boy whose jacket billowing blue crescents. Hands clasped and hood up, Ruby stands over the white stone memorial along with Sonic.

 **-Music: Trunks [Sorrowful Mix] (Dragon Ball Z)-**

Ruby lowered her hood smiling sadly downward. "Hey, mom… Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too… Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line… That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! Then we met these four guys who are incredible! They're Team SSKT! And I have Sonic who is the leader of course but now… he's my boyfriend! We've been dating for a week and uh… I enjoy our relationship. We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow." A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, in the trees behind her. "Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother. "It was good to talk."

"I bet it was Rubes. But I can tell she's proud of you of how much you've grown throughout this time. You came a long way Rubes, you should be proud." Sonic said giving the young girl a pat on the back. Then the scene turned grey.

" _Hey guys! I bet you're wondering why I'm Ruby's boyfriend. Well after a few days after the Grimm Attack by Eggface and Roman, after we got done with Peter Port's class. Rubes wanted to talk to me in private which I never seen her do before. But then she asked questions which I had a feeling she was going to say but I listened to her. Then she said she had feeling for me which I knew; I didn't know it was a good time for me say this but I told her I had feelings for her also which then."_ Sonic said, then he snapped his fingers. _"Just like that, we became a couple. Then we noticed Knuckles and Yang were a couple too which me and Knuckles got an earful from Tai but he gave us his approval which made me happy and Knuckles happy too surprisingly. But Knuckles and Yang are meant for each other, so that's it guys."_ The scene was back to normal color.

With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family and with Sonic following as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

 **-Music Ends-**

A falling petal shifts the view of the camera away from the sky and over the grassy mountains, where a stadium of epic proportions is seen. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at an off-screen target as Blake Belladonna exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang Xiao Long dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica. High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

 _ **"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"**_ The voice belonging to Peter Port asking the man known as Bartholomew Oobleck!

Oobleck had an annoyed. _**"Doctor."**_ Then he brightens up excitedly again. _**"And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"  
**_  
 _ **"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!"**_ Port said as he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

The Coliseum is shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transport people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions are seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifts back to the announcers as they begin speaking again.

 _ **"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."**_

Oobleck holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules. _**"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."**_

Port nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing. _**"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"**_ The hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown.

Oobleck pushes up his own spectacles as he says this. _**"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"**_ As the two teachers say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection.

Port smiled under his mustache. _**"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven."**_

 **-Music: Chaser [Synth Version] (Dragon Ball Z Kai)-**

The announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.  
Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further. Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

Ruby looks up from her sniper scope. "Got your back!"

Bolin grinned. "But who's got yours?"

Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

Ruby happily hugs Weiss. "My BFF!"

"No." Weiss said in a deadpan as she runs off.

"Yes." The young girl whispered to herself as she fist pumped.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?"

Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.  
She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

Port sees Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground. _**"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!"  
**_  
Oobleck shook his head. _**"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!"  
**_  
Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss called as Yang turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape. "NOW!"

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

 **-Music Ends-**

"Yes!" Yang cheered as her younger sister cheered happily for their win.

 _ **"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"**_ Port announced.

Weiss was looking around and sounding surprised. "We... did it?"

Ruby is now looking at her sister for confirmation, she smiles and leaps into the air. "WE DID IIIIII-...is anyone else starving?" She hunched over.

Blake looking cool as ever, arms behind her head. "I may have worked up an appetite." The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owner embarrassment.

Weiss rolled her eyes sarcastically shrugging her arms. "Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here."

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too."

Weiss knocked Ruby's arm away. "I was being facetious?"

Then Ruby freaks out. "Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?"

"Come on! I know just the place." The Buxom Blond said walking off.

Team RWBY starts to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

With Emerald who is holding a red wallet filled with Lien. "Hey! Might be hard to eat without this."

Now Ruby realizing that she didn't have her wallet then frantically patting around her outfit, panicking. "No, no, no, no!"

Emerald laughs at her of Ruby's reaction. "Good to see you, Ruby."

Ruby takes the wallet back from her "friend" and puts it away. "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Then the Little Red Reaper slouches at this.

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald said being "ecstatic."

Ruby blushed. "Oh, shut your stupid little face…"

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake said over their leader's incoherent mumbling.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked Emerald.

Emerald tilts her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury Black kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots. Cinder Fall did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

Emerald coming back to reality from her thoughts nodding. "Really well."

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby offered to her.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of…" Shifting a quick glance looking back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so. "...introverted. Really socially awkward."

Yang nods. " Ooh, yeah, I could see that."

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" The thief asked them.

Ruby looked pretty proud of herself. "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

"We put it to a vote." Weiss plainly added with a straight face.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said nervously as she tried to back track.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." The Cat Fanuns said.

Weiss curtsied. "I will happily represent Team RWBY."

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said pounding her fists together with her grin.

Emerald laughs. "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

Yang and Weiss return a smirk to Emerald's confident smirk. "Wouldn't have it any other way." They said in unison.

Emerald turns and walks away from them as they do the same. "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

"Have fun!" Ruby waved.

Emerald cheerfully giving her own wave. "See you later!" Immediately drops the act as she walks with Mercury and looks disgusted.

Mercury smirked. "So, how are the new friends?"

"I hate them." Emerald scowled.

Mercury shrugged. "Orders are orders."

Emerald mashes her fingers together angrily. "I just... how can they be so happy all the time!?"

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked his companion.

Emerald waves his question away. "It's the heiress and the bimbo."

Mercury nods. "Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with."

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

Ruby stared at Yang's meal. "Oohhh... I'll take the same!" A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

Weiss looked a bit concerned. "Do you have anything with a low-salt...?" A large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead. "Um... okay…"

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Then her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED." "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake now looking around panicked, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat. "Nooo!"

"Maybe I could help?" A voice offered as the girls of RWBY look up to see Team JNPR. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, approach the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby chimed with her arms open wide.

"Aw, you don't have to …" Yang began to say.

"But she could!" Blake exclaimed desperate for her fish.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha said smiling softly.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked

Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked Pyrrha wondering if she made the right decision.

Pyrrha nods. "Of course! It will give us energy!"

Nora simply gives a hearty belch.

Jaune was laying his head on the table. "If I barf, I'm blaming you…"

"Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Nora said grinning evilly.

Ren gave Nora a stern stare. "Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge…"

Jaune gave Ren a weak thumbs up. "Got it…"

Pyrrha stood up. "Well, we should be off."

"So, you think you guys are ready? Wait! It's Team SSKT's turn to fight but we haven't seen them!" Ruby said which everyone were thinking where are they.

"Don't worry, Knuckles would not pass up an opportunity to beat the crap out of someone. I know so because I'm dating him. Plus he's so gullible." Yang said with grin.

Ruby nods with a smile. "I know Sonic won't let us down! He's the fastest Faunus alive which is kind of amazing though!"

"But back at that day after the Grimm Attack, did you see them? It was unreal! They looked like knights but Tails who looked more like Ren but more powerful!" Jaune said remembering Team SSKT in their semblances.

"Looks like Beacon has its strongest team. I wonder how they get that power…" Pyrrha pondered.

"Doesn't matter, let's go to the Coliseum! I know one thing that those four can do, they make a banging entrance!" Yang said getting up.

Team RWBY enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

Mercury having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn. "I wonder who's gonna win."

Emerald looks at his lazy friend with an annoyed look. "Tch. As if we didn't already know."

Cinder Fall walking up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket. "Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk.

 _ **"Team SSKT of Beacon versus Team ZYNL of Vacuo!"**_ Port announces

A circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Team ZYNL stood wondering where their opponents are. It was pure silence till a gentle breeze blew and then the breeze stronger.

"Here they come." Ruby said giddily knowing where the breeze is coming from.

Yang's grin grew wider. "I knew it! They wouldn't let us down!"

 **-Music: Half Shell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out Of The Shadows)-**

Then suddenly, yellow orbs came from the floor as they sparked electricity. Suddenly the orbs began shaking as they formed the outline of a familiar figure which Blake know and smiled knowing who is coming. Then to the crowd's awe, the orbs burst as a cube was formed; then the cube shattered like glass as Tails blew the cube to pieces with his eyes closed, then opened showing his white eyes and excess electricity sparked around his body. Then the Jinchuriki-Faunus Hybrid looked at the floor as the rocky portion of the floor formed pillars made out of rock and then suddenly magma shot up rose a fireball covered with rock was coming at the floor as it exploded revealing Knuckles with his sais in hand and eyes were white as the pillars went back into the ground. Then from the cracks and gaps of the Coliseum floor rose a black ooze like substance; then the black ooze formed a sphere two red eyes formed from it and then the sphere dissolved like dust particles as Shadow stood with his sword Arondight in hand and his eyes were white as snow. And lastly the breeze blew before suddenly grew violent which from the Coliseum ceiling was a blue tornado which hit the pavement and then a blue dragon made out of the blue wind roared as its emerald-jade eyes glowed as it went back into the tornado as a figure that Ruby knew as she tried containing her growing excitement, then a golden glow shone brightly which made the blue wind vanish. There stood Sonic holding Caliburn in hand as he spun the blade and stopped as his white eyes opened as a small burst wind blew. Which Team ZYNL had dumbfounded looks.

 **-Music Ends-**

The crowd cheered and applauded for that marvelous entrance that Team SSKT made, also Ruby and Yang "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from their seats, Weiss' eyes were wide as baseballs, Blake smiled widely as she clapped, Team JNPR had awestruck looks of such display.

"What did I tell ya! Those four know how to make awesome entrances!" Yang said whistling.

"Now, we'll see the fruits of their training." Pyrrha said with a smile eager to see what Team SSKT can do.

"This will be fun! I can't wait! Start the match already!" Nora shouted getting a chuckle from Ren.

 _ **"Time for the match begin! Three, two, one, begin!"**_ Port declared as the battle began.

As the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting then the leaders from the two team clashed blades as the scene went black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **-Intro: When It Falls [feat. Casey Lee Williams] (RWBY)-**

A piano piece was playing as a rose petal fell on a rose and then suddenly a fast electric guitar riff plays as a horde of Grimm stormed through.

 _ **Maybe red like roses?  
Maybe it's the pool of blood?  
The innocents will lay in  
When in the end you've failed to save them?  
Their dying eyes  
Are wide and white like snow  
And now they know  
The cost of trusting you's obliteration!**_

The title appears in a black void as a sword pierced through the screen showing Team SSKT, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury as Cinder's eyes glow evilly in a sea of flames as the scene burns.

 _ **Mirrors will shatter!  
Crushed by the weight of the world!  
The pillars collapse in shame!**_

Hordes of Grimm were at the tower where Ozpin and Glynda were standing there watching the Grimm. Then the glass shattered showing Ironwood's fleet and Ironwood himself in front of the an army of soldiers. Then the scene changes to seeing Tails and Blake walking through a forest seeing White Fang Members and Adam looking away as the scene turns red.

 _ **There'll be no rest!  
There'll be no love!  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above  
And when it ends  
The good will crawl!  
The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all!  
When it falls!**_

The scene shows Sonic leading all the Huntsmen and Huntresses in a charge against the hordes of Grimm. Then the next scene battle scenes of Tails and Blake fighting Adam, Knuckles and Yang fighting Mercury, Shadow and Weiss fighting Emerald, and Sonic and Ruby fighting Cinder, then the screen turned black as white eyes opened in the darkness. Then we see a picture of four people and one of them had Summer Rose in it, then now with Sonic, Knuckles, Ruby, and Yang with a man walking towards a woman that Shadow and Weiss were as the man and woman looking like that they're ready to fight, then the same picture appeared. Then the scene shows of teams SSKT, RWBY, JNPR falling together and then Team JNPR broke off leaving Team RWBY and Team SSKT as Ruby had a worried look. Then the scene shows Team SSKT and Team RWBY sitting next to each other as the scene turns black.

 _ **(A/N: My OC Team ZYNL which are from Vacuo. Their names, the leader Zoe Chowa, Yin Bridges, Naz Kakazu, and Lea Hikari.)**_


	2. Chapter 2 New Challengers!

_**Welcome back to a new chapter of SSKT 3! We're 106 days away from RWBY Volume 4! I'm hyped up yo! That's all I need to say, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA! RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

We see a familiar shot of Team SSKT readying themselves against their opponents in the Amity Colosseum, the mountains to their back and forest on the other side. A large holographic screen counts down with Peter Port over the crowd's cheering.

 _ **"3... 2... 1…"  
**_  
Zoe Chowa wore dark blue armor with a black bandana on her head and her royal blue hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had a broadsword. Yin Bridges had a black jacket with a green shirt inside, black and green colored skirt, with black leggings, and green boots. She had two large pistols in as she loaded them with grin. Naz Kakazu had a white and red jacket, black fingerless gloves, white jeans, a red hat over his blond hair, and red shoes. He had a gun and katana. Lea had a jean jacket with bandages covering her breasts, wearing jeans with the left leg cut at half above her left knee, and grey boots. And in hand is her weapons which were a metallic bow staff.

Zoe walked to Sonic with a smile. "May we have a good and honorable battle. I'll do my best with my Ten gurandosōdo (Heavens Grand Sword)." She bows to him.

Sonic nods as he bows to her also. "Same here." Both leaders took their positions by their teammates with their weapons drawn.

 _ **"BEGIN!"**_

 **-Music: I'm the One [ feat. Casey Lee Williams ] (RWBY)-**

Both teams charged as the teams clashed blades. Zoe took on Sonic, Yin who was a Faunus in disguise, she was a dog as she had green dog ears and a tail with a white tip shooting against Tails, Naz against Shadow who was shooting at him which the Dark Knight used his sword to slice through the bullets as he began skating off, and Lea charging at Knuckles with her staff having a hidden blade shot up. Sonic was already having the upper hand which Zoe was counting on as her broadsword turned into a Heckler & Koch MP5 shooting at the Azure Knight with fierce eyes, Sonic used his Sonikku-fū (Sonic Wind) blowing off the bullets making Zoe go into the outcropped rocky floor with her gun going back into her broadsword, also her aura level decreased a bit. Yin had her Mamba Pistols in hand shooting at the Fox Boy in the tree-filled forest which was pinning him down. Then an idea rang in his head. He sat down in a meditative position as Blake realizes this tactic.

"Looks like Tails is attempting to access his Sage Mode." The Cat Faunus said gaining her teammates and Team JNPR's attention.

"Sage Mode?" What's that?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tails told me of his clan and their history, the Uzumaki were blood descendants of the first ninja clan in the first era of ninja, the Senju. They had the power to tap into the powers of nature which is "Senjutsu" and are masters of the art sealing which is "Fuinjutsu." Not only that; his clan had very extensive life forces which means that they can live for a very long time which the longest living Uzumaki which lived for 300 years till the emergence of Tails' era." Blake explained with a smile.

Blake's teammates and Team JNPR's eyes were wide as baseballs of hearing this revelation of Tails' clan origins. "Wow…" They said in unison.

"Not only that, they have a secret bloodline limit or what they call a "Kekkei Genkai" that they have a regeneration ability. Meaning that they can regenerate lost limbs at will." Blake added as everyone's jaws fell. "That's very impressive."

"That's insane! Tails can outlive us, tap into the forces of nature, and regeneration?! My mind is blown!" Jaune said with an incredulous look.

"That's… Wow… Just wow…" Weiss can't find anymore words describing this.

Ren looked at Tails who stood up. "Looks like Tails is ready to use what mother nature has in store."

Ren was right on the nail as Tails' eyes were orange with the rectangular pupils along with red highlights around his eyes, also he had a red vest with black flames at the hemline. Sage Tails shot forth with his sword which sparked with electricity as the Jinchuriki/Faunus Hybrid shot his Sējiāto: Sutōmurirīsuraito kiba (Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang) which a head of a wolf made out of blue lightning came at Yin barely dodged it which caused an explosion of electricity; the Dog Faunus fired bullets at the nature-powered kitsune who wasn't there. Yin stood there confused when suddenly a fist struck her face sent her flying into the ground. But she wasn't going to go down easily! Yin had her Mamba Pistols turn into fans which surprised Sage Tails, then Yin shot barrages of water bullets at him. Sage Tails spun his sword to deflect the bullets. Shadow and Naz were going at it. Sounds of swords clashing multiple times till Naz used his Colt 9mm SMG to aim at Shadow which he just simply deflected them. Then the Black Knight turned Arondight into an MP 18 which surprised Naz who went into the lightning struck mountain area to evade fire from Shadow. He grinned as his gun turned into sword form as it turned black. Shadow had 5 yellow orbs around him which was his Kaosusupia (Chaos Spear). Just a point of the Black Hedgehog Faunus' finger; the yellow orbs turned into spears and went to Naz's hiding spot which imploded which Naz's aura level dropped to only 10%. But Naz had a plan he placed his hand on the dirty floor which a white symbol rose underneath Shadow's feet which made him freeze in place.

 _ **"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Shadow Donovan is in trouble!"**_ Port exclaimed.

Oobleck nods. _**"Yes, due to the research of these four from Vacuo; Mr. Kakazu's semblance is light! Anything with darkness, he extinguishes it! Especially when he uses his "Holy Purge!" What can Shadow can do?!"**_

" _Oh no! C'mon Shadow! Don't lose!"_ Weiss thought with rising worry.

"Time for my finisher! Holy Purge!" Naz rose his gun as white energy formed from the barrel of his Colt 9mm SMG. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his leg as he saw a black snake which was biting his flesh. "AH! What?! What the hell is that?!"

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Mystic Land (Hunter x Hunter 2011)-**

The seal underneath Shadow turned black as it vanished. He chuckled as he grinned and then laughed as he walked to Naz.

"This is my "Kuro hebi (Black Snakes)". My original creatures were bats but I needed some other animals for my summonings in battle, so I thought of the ultimate candidate. A King Taijitu. When I fought one and killed it, I harnessed its essence as it became part of me. I can summon snakes at will to temporarily distract, poison, or paralyze my enemies. Same goes for my bats but they have another purpose that you don't need to know. Now Naz, you lose. You've been an average opponent. You're paralyzed now but the effects will last only for a week." Shadow said seeing Naz's aura level went to zero as a red X came over his name and picture. "Return." The black snake went into the darkness of Shadow's jacket as he looked at his hand.

" _ **That was unexpected! Shadow used a new technique to paralyze his opponent! Very crafty indeed!"**_ Port announced being impressed of Shadow's tactic.

Pyrrha was amazed as she witnessed Naz being carried away. "Shadow…"

"No wonder why he's been called the "Knight of Darkness." He can control the forces of darkness… Even the Grimm, he can use as summonings." Blake said being impressed.

The Ice Queen sighed in relief. _"Thank Oum. But despite being an artificial life form… You seem… Human enough, even though you're a Faunus."_ Weiss thought with a small smile.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Knuckles!" The Buxom Blond seeing her boyfriend going at his opponent.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Knuckles' Theme (Sonic Skywind)-**

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Knuckles striking Lea down with a kami-ate (Upward blow) and then with a taekwondo back kick which sent Lea back but she used her staff to stop herself and then the Echidna Faunus was already in attacking range but Lea smirked as she did an axe kick to smack Knuckles on the floor and then slammed him to the ground and then Lea did a crescent kick to send Knuckles to the thunder struck mountain area. Little Lea knew that she enraged a bull. Knuckles' eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were grinding so much that they could crack as he had a green aura as his violet eyes turned green as he charged at her one punch sent her through the rocky field out of the battle field into the force field stopping her accelerated flight and knocking out.

Oobleck cringed. _**"That blow I even felt from here! I wouldn't be around once Knuckles is enraged! That's an out for Team ZYNL!"**_

" _ **Only Zoe Chowa and Yin Bridges remain! Can they hold on?!"**_ Port asked seeing the two girls on the defense.

 **-Music Ends-  
**

Zoe blocked Sonic's hook kick and then she knew where he would be as Zoe kneed Sonic's stomach and then elbowed his face sending him on the floor. The Blue Hedgehog Faunus groaned as he shook his head but then he saw Zoe's Ten gurandosōdo aimed at Sonic's head which Sonic turned into a ball and hit her face thus sending Zoe into the air. Sonic did his "Kami senpū sutoraiku (Divine Whirlwind Strike)", his Caliburn was glowing white as he shot up in blurring speed spinning rapidly as he dealt the final blow with his which sent her into the ground knocked out thus the red X covered her name and picture. It was all on Tails now who was in a water orb by Yin who grinned. Little that Yin knew that she knew that she fell into Tails' trap as he unleashed a large electric wave which the orb exploded in half surprising Yin; but then she knew that her opponent needed air. So she kicked Tails' stomach and then sent a wave of water sending him down to the top of the thunder struck mountain. Tails sat up looking at the lightning as a light bulb appeared on his head as made a yellow spinning ball with electricity.

" _Gotta make this count! I don't have much aura left so I only got one shot!"_ Tails thought gritting his teeth as the strain of his attack was already affecting him.

 **-Music: Douten (Naruto Shippuden)-**

Then the lightning from the cloud on top of the mountain was being drawn from it as Tails poured whatever amount of sage power he had left as it was starting to grow as the Fox Boy was being slowly being pushed by the force but he stood his ground as his three black whiskers and red silted eyes appeared as his canines turned into fangs also his nails into claws as his attack grew more larger. Then Yin appeared as she was charging up an attack of her own! The water formed into a large ball of blue energy as the Dog Faunus she grinned widely. As the Fox Boy's attack stopped growing, he jumped on the edge of his section and Yin lands on the edge of her section as each final member glared at each other as the silence was deafening.

"I'm not planning to lose to you!" Tails said in a gruff voice.

"Same to you! Let's end this!" Yin charged.

Tails mirrored her action as he pushed his attack. "Biggubōru kaminari rasen maru (Big Ball Lightning Rasengan)!"

"Grand Ball of Aquarius!"

The attacks clashed as electricity sparked and blue wavy energy shot out as each attack battled for supremacy as the ground shook under the massive power of the two Faunus. Then a massive explosion boomed as a bright light shone brightly blinding everyone, even the feed was shrouded in the brightness. Then the light dimmed to the floor to be intact but to find Tails and Yin not present on the battlefield which made everyone start commotion starting to wonder where they would might be, then due to a cry of a person pointing to the familiar figures, one was lying down and one was standing. As the dust cleared, everyone gasped. Tails was standing with his bangs covering his face and the one laying in defeat was Yin who was unconscious. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and then the crowd was cheering applauding.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme (Fairy Tail)-**

" _ **TEAM SSKT WINS!"**_ Oobleck and Port shouted in unison.

Tails screamed loud above his lungs almost overpowering the shouting and cheering. "VALE IS NUMBER ONE!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles came to Tails cheering who was laughing as Knuckles ruffled Tails' hair as the four Faunus boys left the stadium to be greeted by a happy Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but to make the mood romantic; Yang gave a kiss to Knuckles as Ruby did the same to Sonic as the people "oooed" at them as some took pictures as Sonic and Knuckles grinned.

 **-Music Ends-**

At the appropriately-named Crow Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak is sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He takes a swig from another drink as he looks up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption "Team SSKT Defeats Team ZYNL with a mighty finish!"

The Bartender smiles as he wipes the surface of a glass in his hands. "Huh, those kids weren't half bad!"

The familiar stranger merely lets out a "Meh" as he raises the beverage back to his lips.

The scene flashes to a blue background with white particles gathering into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolves to the left of Oobleck, back in the announcer's box.

Oobleck showed with an image of Yin and Tails' attacks clashing. _**"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats but not like the last match!"  
**_  
Port displaying a picture of the four new challengers to his right. _**"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN! Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"**_

Weiss cupping her hands to sweetly call out. "Good luck, Neptune!"

"How much you guys wanna bet that Neptune will be focused on the other ladies?" Knuckles smugly asked his friends.

Shadow snorts shaking his head. "I have no doubts."

Neptune continues waving until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them. "Ladies."

Weiss was shocked by this and now enraged by this as she points at the arena. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

Team SSKT laughed at her.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Neptune flirted with the female opponents.

Sun grasped Neptune's arm. "Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

Nebula laughed as she looks back at their selection. "Alright! Home field advantage!"

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun said back at them.

Scarlet looked down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side. "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes."

Neptune leaned over and whispered. "Be cool, man."

Dew saw the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves. "Hey! The ocean!"

Neptune's eyes shrunk. "Huh?" Turns and sees the random pick for himself, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Oh, no…" Blake's face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate shipwreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear, until she confides to a surprised Yang. "Neptune's ... afraid of the water."

Sonic sighed as he shook his head. "I feel his pain…"

 _ **"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"**_ Oobleck signaled the match to begin.

 **-Music: Groove Tube [ Emerald Challenge ] (Sonic Heroes)-**

As soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what in hell are you doing!?" Sage shouted at his teammate.

Neptune is now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends. "Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!"

"On the enemy's side!?" Sun asked being exasperated.

"They would never expect it!"

Dew turned to her allies. "He's not wrong."

"Open fire!" Nebula called.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

Oobleck sees Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board. _**"And NDGO gains the advantage!"**_

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun called running from his duel.

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

 _ **"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!"**_ Port announced.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below. From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

Scarlet smirked. "Gotcha!"

He uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

Sun sighs. "Nuts!" Looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune said with excuses.

Sun looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background. "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

Sun jumped out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune. "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" He stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune paused. "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" The Monkey Faunus screeched.

Neptune groaned. "Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

Port saw Sun and Neptune chest bump each other in celebration. _**"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?"  
**_  
 _ **"Shocking?"**_ Oobleck answered.

Port shook his head. _**"No, well earned. What you said is stupid."**_

Oobleck turns away, frowning.

 **-Music Ends-**

Bartender whistled at the screen, back in his establishment with its one customer. "Now that was a match!"

"Heh, that was a mess!" Qrow said with a slight slur.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" The Bartender asked snickering.

Qrow sees an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him. "That one." He finishes his drink as the world sways with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it. "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The Bartender watches as his sole patron staggers away and puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock it down and shatter it when he reaches for another one. "Aw, gee damn it!"

Ruby leans back in her seat and sighs. "Aw, that was so close!"

Yang smiled. "Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!"

"They better pray that me and Shadow are not their opponents, we're not going to go soft on them!" Knuckles said popping his knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly." Shadow said with his eyes closed.

Blake looks down in the arena where Sun and Neptune are dancing like fools before the fellow Faunus gives her a special double-gun gesture, eliciting a blush from his target. "Emphasis on "dork.""

Tails rolled his eyes. "More like childish is more like it."

"Someone jealous?" Sonic asked earning an entire bag of popcorn to hit his face.

 _ **"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"**_ Oobleck's voice volume rose making Team SSKT and Team RWBY flinch.

Knuckles had 6 tick marks on his head as his eyes were white. "HEY DOC CHIPMUNK! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CAFFEINATED BASTARD!"

"Damn Knuckles chill!" Sonic barked at his hot-headed teammate.

Yang stood up. "Come on, let's go congratulate 'em."

The four boys and girls get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her which caught the attention of Sonic and Shadow.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"It looks like a bird." Sonic said.

Shadow shook his head. "No dumbass, it's a ship."

Weiss looked up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice. "She's here!"

The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety as the screen cuts to black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **-Ending: Ai no Uta -words of love- (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk)-**

We see Sonic and Ruby holding hands sitting at a green and lush grassy field staring at the sky watching the clouds from under a tree. Then screen closes in on Ruby's eyes as ripples form at different sides of the screen.

" _ **Amefuri komorebi niji  
Itsushika hagureta aoi tori  
Hora goran hikari to hokori no wadachi Ima tobitatou**_

 _ **Nagame no ii basho kara miwatasu kono sekai de  
Atarashii kisetsu ni wa sotto na mo shiranu hana ga saku  
Mata koko de aitai na."**_

Now we see Knuckles and Yang at a gym working out. Yang was sitting on Knuckles' back as he did push ups. Then the screen had Yang's symbol along with Knuckles' symbol as it glowed creating a bright flash as it turned to Blake sitting at a stone alone in a forest, but then a hand touched hers causing Blake to flinch and turn to see it was Tails who smiled, and then Blake smiled as the two leaned in for a kiss as the screen shone brightly.

" _ **Kimi ni todoke ai no uta  
Bokura kage no ai kotoba**_

 _ **Sore wa totemo mabushiku azayaka de  
Mahou mitai no part word of love."**_

" _ **Kimi ni totoru ano melody  
Mune wa tadasu kono omoi  
Me wo tochi demo kienai  
Afureteru kume mori."**_

 _ **"La la la la la la**_  
 _ **La la la la la la…"**_

Now we see Weiss standing alone looked at her reflection till she saw Shadow's reflection which made her turn to see Shadow with a small smile as they hugged each other.

" _ **Omoi wa zenbu  
Kono uta ni…"**_

Then the door was opened by Sonic and the others were there standing waiting for Shadow and Weiss to come. Then Weiss looked at Shadow who nodded as they joined their friends in the light.

" _ **Words of love…"**_

Now we see Sonic and Ruby laying next to each other along with the others lying under the same tree with them as the screen zooms out and the screen froze as it fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Brawl A in the Family!

_**What's up guys! How are you all? Only 99 days till the 4th volume of RWBY! I'm hyped! Either way, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

The scene opens to a shot of Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, with Weiss, Shadow, Sonic and Ruby running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" Ruby asked Weiss trying to catch up to her.

"She" seems to be very important if Weiss is this happy." Sonic said curious now.

"I think I know who Weiss is referring to…" Shadow said having a small shiver down his spine.

Weiss stops running and smiles. "Winter."

Then we see behind Ruby, Sonic, Shadow and Weiss watching Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

Ruby rose an eyebrow. "Wait... Your sister?"

"Figures. Winter Schnee is elder sibling of Weiss and also secondary commander of the Atlesian Military and also second-in-command to General Ironwood." The Black Knight answered making his leader whistle in admiration.

"Way cool. Wait, how do you know that?" Sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes. "It's none of your concern."

Weiss cups her mouth. "Winter! Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... Your presence honors us." She curties.

Winter looks around she she approaches them. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." The Red Reaper stated.

Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nods and smiles in understanding.

Ruby looks pensively around in the silence. "Well... this is nice... I think."

"Right now my behind is freezing! Is this how cold her family is? They might as well come from the Antarctic-" Sonic received a fist hitting the back of his head from Shadow.

"Don't be rude dumb fuck." Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" She discreetly whispers. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Winter said

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." The Elder Schnee said coldy.

Weiss is now puzzled. "But, we won!"

Winter gave her sister a stern stare. "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed. Leave us." She turned to the robotic soldier as it left and smiled warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?"

Weiss smiled softly. "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! Well second, due to Sonic and Shadow. And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby, Sonic, and Shadow." Weiss gestured to the three.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head. "Heh, boob."

"I'm Sonic Maruti… Nice to meet you Winter." Sonic said trying to cover the anger in his voice.

Shadow opened his crimson eyes as he looked at Winter. "I know you remember me Winter. Long time hasn't it?"

"Yes Shadow. Yes it has been, I seen your battle. Quite crafty I have to say, but what disturbs me the most is how you can control the darkness like it's only a minority." Winter stated giving the Black Knight a cold glare.

Sonic shook his head flabbergasted. "You m-met her somewhere Shadow?! What other secrets are hiding man?!"

"Ask Qrow. He'll fill you in… But I must tell you, the punishment wasn't worth repeating for what I did." Shadow said darkly making Sonic flinch.

Winter cleared her throat. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

Ruby didn't know how to reply to that. "Uh... Thank you!"

"I felt that it was more of an insult." Sonic muttered frowning.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" She said attempting to salute and curtsy. "The honor is in my... court!" Ruby nearly lost her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" The Elder Schnee asked.

Weiss' eyes widen. "Really?"

Winter and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids. "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

Weiss sweat drops. "Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?"

Ruby knew what this means as she was waving goodbye behind them. "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later…" She pauses with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word. "Juncture! At a juncture. Yeah."

Then the scene cuts to Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before shifting to first-person view, where a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!" Qrow called as the group turns around to see the man who was previously seen in the Crow Bar. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Tosses the decapitated machine aside.

Sonic slapped his forehead. "Ahhh damn! Damn! Alcohol-breath is here!"

Shadow had 2 tick marks on his head. "Damn it Qrow…"

"Halt!" Winter barked.

Weiss angrily walks up to the offender's face. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

Qrow places his hand on Weiss' face. "Sssshhh. Not you." He pushes her out of his way as he moves forward.

Weiss stumbles to get her balance. "Hey!"

Shadow held her hand. "Stay out of it Weiss… Me and Sonic will take care of this okay?"

The Ice Queen blushed slightly as she nods. "... Okay…"

Qrow looks at the irritated Winter as he clarifies. "You." A crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter added.

Qrow squints through his hazy state of mind. "So it would seem."

Winter looks at the decapitated machine. "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow sarcastically apologized.

Winter frowned at Qrow's tone. "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

Weiss was surprised of this revelation. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Weiss, Qrow is Ruby and Yang's uncle." Sonic said with a chuckle seeing her eye twitching.

Qrow snorts. "Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Weiss was now puzzled. "Ozpin?"

Winter shoves Weiss aside. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-" Shadow lead her away. "What are you doing?!"

"Just do it." Shadow said to her seriously.

Qrow grinned. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you don't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter draws her sword.

Qrow's grin grew wider. "Alright then... Come take it." He slicks back his hair.

 **-Music: Fight! X (Megaman X Command)-**

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it. The camera then cuts to the two spinning and trading blows as Ruby enters the crowd next to her teammate. Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement. Winter then breaks away from the mid air crane stance as she lands near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent. Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks the attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience. Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. The fight comes to a close, with Winter propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow, just before a commanding voice is loudly heard in the courtyard, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck. Then a black orb surrounded her and a white orb surrounded Qrow.

 **-Music Ends-**

"That's enough!" Shadow said seriously glaring at Winter.

"Geez Qrow, you can't live at least one day in your life without starting something!" Sonic sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"SCHNEE!" A voice bellowed her name.

Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him, she lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face. "General Ironwood, sir!"

Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny by his side. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said glaring at Qrow.

"Not true sir, Winter was the one who started this whole fiasco." Shadow said glancing at General Ironwood.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked as Winter looks down in shame. "And you." Qrow points to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow smugly responded.

"I-" He was about to retort till Ozpin and Glynda came into the scene.

"Now, now, everyone." He said intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Swirls his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda said as she glares at the three. "Mr. Maruti and Mr. Donovan, you can let them go."

The two Knights nods as they lifted their force fields from Winter and Qrow.

"Let's go."

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called happily as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." They share a grin as he pats his niece's head.

"Good to see you Alcohol-Breath." Sonic sneered snickering.

"I told you not to call me that." Qrow shook his head,

"Stop drinking so much and then I'll stop calling you that name." The Azure Faunus grinned,

"Qrow!" The Headmaster shouted his name. The Huntsman turns to look at the headmaster as Ruby gets dropped. "A word, please." Goodwitch then repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to his niece.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby stated.

Qrow smirked. "Yeah, I did." He winks and gives her a fistbump. "Catch ya later, kid." He walks off to join the others.

Weiss walked up beside Ruby, arms crossed. "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense."

Ruby nudges Weiss' shoulder. "You're just mad because he whooped butt."

"That was a draw, at best!"

Ruby's grin says otherwise.

"That gives no excuse for them to fight in the first place, they're adults. They should have acted like adults, not children." Shadow said in disdain of Winter and Qrow's behavior. "They're experienced Huntsman and supposed to be good examples. I hope you two don't get their bad habits."

 **-Music: Machinery (DK: Out of the Shadows)-**

The scene shifts to Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter snapped.

Ironwood gave her a stern glare. "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!"

Qrow pulls out flask at the three enter the room. "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda scolded him.

Winter points at the drinking Huntsman. "He was drunk!"

Glynda sighed. "He's always drunk!" The four turn to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

Ozpin staring at Qrow in shock, then sighs and sits down. "Qrow, why are you here?"

Ironwood glared at Qrow. "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow mused looking at Ironwood.

"General." Winter corrected with venom in her tone.

Qrow rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

Ironwood leans against Ozpin's desk. "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow now getting angry.

"Qrow-" The General tried to explain.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow pulls out his Scroll and points to it. "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." The Elder Schnee added her two cents.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow points to Winter. "Seriously, who invited her?"

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship." Ironwood commanded not even looking at Winter.

Winter looks at him surprised. "But sir!"

Ironwood closed his eyes. "Winter. Leave."

Winter salutes. "Yes sir." She turns on her heel and gives the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits via the elevator.

Ironwood gestures to Qrow. "Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." He said as he takes a drink from his flask once more.

Glynda was now surprised by this information. "What?"

Qrow glances at Ironwood. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

Ironwood stares down at Qrow as he places his Scroll on Ozpin's desk. "Discreet wasn't working." Then the center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

Qrow scoffed. "You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

Ironwood nods. "And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow retorted.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." The General stated.

Qrow starts laughing. "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear. Especially the guy what was his name…? Eggman! Yeah! He has made a fleet bigger than yours!"

Ozpin stood up. "And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..". Ozpin gestures to the display. "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his Scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

Ozpin smiled softly. "I suggest we find our guardians."

 **-Music Ends-**

Now to a dorm room, where Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder Fall walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald Sustrai resting on a bed nearby.

"And you're sure?" Cinder Fall asked Mercury.

Mercury nods. "Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him. But then we got those four Faunus to take care of."

"What do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." She picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen. "Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

Emerald smirked. "Anywhere good?"

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

Emerald nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Got it." Mercury said.

The Scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes CRDL's Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, and Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil.

Cinder smiled evilly. "Let's give the crowd a good fight."

Cinder scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi in the doubles round.

The next morning, the crowd sees the rigged matchups on the screen at the Amity Coliseum.

 _ **"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!"**_ Port said from the announcement systems.

As the announcement is heard, RWBY cheers with arms raised, JNPR is seen providing applause, SSSN is shown sitting in front row seats, SSKT were looking eager to see how this fight will play. Bolin Hori and Nolan Porfirio are seen talking to each other behind RWBY, and Dove Bronzewing is sitting behind JNPR. The camera shifts to Cinder, now watching her teammates in the seats as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk, before the screen turns black.

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Lessons Learned!

_**What's poppin' my friends, this is your boy LilMichaelxSonikku! Now, I have an update to give you all, next week, I don't know what day it is but next week I'll be going on a trip up to Virginia for a few days to see some family and my grandfather is going to see his heart doctor, but there's nothing wrong with him. Just his usual visits; plus I go back to school at the 10th of August to finish my senior year, hell yes! Then once I graduate, I'll be in a couple programs to get me ready for my adult life so who knows when I will have the chance to write more chapters of SSKT 3. But I'll write them when I can, oh and at the end of the chapter I got a surprise for ya. Oh yeah, and we have only 92 days left till RWBY Volume 4! The promised land is getting more closer by the day! That's all for this update, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

In the Amity Colosseum, it is still floating high amid the cheers of an excited audience as the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai against a confident Coco Adel and meditating Yatsuhashi Daichi, wait in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field.

 _ **"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"**_ Port said enthusiastically from the sound systems.

Velvet stood up from in the stands alongside Fox Alistair, Ruby Rose, and Sonic Maruti. "Good luck, you two!"

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

Coco lowers her sunglasses as she eyes her opponents. "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!"

Emerald smirked. "I'll try not to get blood on it."

Yatsuhashi was getting up as he removes his sword from his back. "I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"I won't be the one bleeding." She said stretching her arm with a glint in Emerald's eyes.

 **-Music: Breakdown (Breaking Benjamin)-**

Coco grinned. "Ooh, I like her!"

 _ **"Three, two, one, begin!"**_ Port announced.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the force field. Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

Coco rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Look out!" Blake and Tails cried in unison.

Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

Sun grinned. "He's good!"

Scarlet nods but then looks around for Emerald. "Yeah, but where's the girl?"

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect. Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

Yatsuhashi tried reaching out to her in vain. "Coco!"

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him. Meanwhile, Coco is still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground.

Coco glared angrily as she looks around. "I take it back; I don't like her."

Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

Coco is now looking around for her lost opponent. "Damn!"

Yatsuhashi is now coming up from behind her, hand on his sword's hilt. "Coco!"

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" She called Yatsuhashi back.

 _ **"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"**_ Port announced as the buzzer rang.

Coco eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

She looks behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

Coco growled in anger. "Damn!"

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is seen flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents.

 **-Music Ends-**

" _ **And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!"**_ Oobleck said.

Velvet placed her hand over her mouth as Fox shakes his head. "Coco?"

Fox places a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looks into the stadium at her "friends", no one noticing the smiling Cinder Fall behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

Then the Jinchuriki and Faunus hybrid saw a flash of the stadium in flames which made him flinch as he rubbed his eyes, then as he opened them; the stadium was normal. _"What? What was that?"_ Tails thought in bewilderment.

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Shadow Donovan, Weiss Schnee, and her elder sister Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter is sipping from her teacup as Weiss repeats the news she was just told.

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. "You're... leaving?"

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Winter stated seeing her younger sister having a dejected look on her face, then smiled softly. "Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"

Shadow snorted with a smirk. "I bet it was funny, I would long to see this but your older is sister is correct."

Weiss straightened up and smiling now, arms crossed. "I can't wait to show him what I learned!"

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" The Elder Schnee asked.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" The Ice Queen said not looking at Winter.

Winter stared intently at her sibling. "And what of your Summoning?"

"I…" She sighs and looks away. "You know I can't."

Winter shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

Weiss splayed her hands. "I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

 **-Music: Mysticland (Hunter x Hunter 2011)-**

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." She demonstrates this as she lifts her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it…" The glyph expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow. I assume you, Shadow knows I'm correct since you were able to summon."

"Yes Winter, indeed you are correct. But I'm not a master of summoning, mainly Tails has the mastery of summoning. Due to his shinobi heritage, he has gained natural mastery not only summoning but "Fuinjutsu" which is the art of sealing. I've only learned from him, he maybe young but his experience and skills are more extraordinary than a Mastered Huntress yourself Winter." He rose his hand as a black snake came from his sleeve and it slithered up his arm as it went to his shoulder. Then he glanced at Weiss and Winter's shadows as two bats formed from their shades making the two Schnee sister's eyes widen in amazement and shock as the two bats dangled on the ceiling upside down as their red eyes look at the three. "This can be reached once you connect to your natural affinity. Ice is a common element in the your family, the elemental powers of ice is one of the rare elements and the most difficult to master; but Weiss, I know you can reach my level of how to summon. It all depends on you."

Weiss smiles at this display of power she hopes to achieve. _"With that display of summoning… It amazes me of how powerful Shadow is but if he says I can do it… I will DO it!"_ She thought with a determined look on her face.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: MegaMan X4 Stage Select Remix [ Cyber Assassins ] (DJBlazeWave)-**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Cried the Little Red Reaper Ruby as red lines appeared behind her.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow sneered as similar blue lines appeared behind him.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Sonic and Yang supported Ruby as purple lines appeared.

Then the entire scene is revealed to be in team RWBY's dorm room at Beacon Academy, and the screen of the video game Ruby and Qrow are playing is shown just as one of the pixelated ninjas decapitates the other, with the announcer saying "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Qrow grins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame.

"Ouch." Yang whispered.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." The Drunk Huntsman said with a grin.

Knuckles laughed. "Wow Qrow! You got some skills, that's for sure!"

"Nice try Rubes. You'll get'em next time." Sonic said patting her back with smile.

Yang pushed her sibling out of her spot as she grabs the spinning controller from the air. "My turn!

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked trying to remember something.

Ruby popped up from behind the two players excitedly. "You were telling us about your last mission!"

"I bet it's about flipping a girl's skirt." Sonic whispered to the red head Echidna Faunus.

Knuckles snorts. "He's thirsty as fuck. I'm surprised he didn't get charged for sexual assault."

"Right, right... I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right." Qrow said seriously

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened." He explained as his tone gotten more darker.

"What happened?" Yang asked as her interest was at it's peak.

Qrow grins. "I was defeated... By the mere sight... Of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy Qrow is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catches much to Yang's ire (not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!").

Yang growled. "You are the worst!"

"I'm surprised that your drunk ass wasn't hauled to jail for sexual assault Qrow. You need to seriously cut that shit out. I know you're thirsty for some of 'it' but please don't; just give it up. You're too damn elderly to get some." Knuckles laughed as he roasted on Qrow.

Sonic laughed with his teammate and then snickered. "Damn Knux! Shots fired!"

Qrow glared at the two laughing Faunus for calling him old. "Well, you two don't want to be castrated do you?" He held his weapon in scythe mode which made the two stop laughing as they covered their jewels.

"N-No sir." The scared Faunus croaked in fear and sweating.

Ruby laughs as she seats herself on Weiss' bed. "So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

Qrow waved the question off as he placed his weapon away. "Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

Yang scoffed. "Cool for an old guy."

Qrow looked mad now. "Not funny."

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever." Ruby asked her uncle.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." He said as the game was about to start.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." Ruby laughs. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?"

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Yang added playing the game.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train." He said as he glances at Yang's scowling face. "But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver!" Ruby said resolutely.

"Well, Sonic's team and our team helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang stated not getting what Qrow is saying.

Qrow glanced at Sonic and Knuckles who was in a meditative position. "Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends can end all crime in the Kingdom?"

Ruby now tapping her fingers together in embarrassment. "I mean, I did until you said that…"

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his." Qrow said more seriously now.

"Qrow is right. You guys might think I'm crazy but we know when something more foreboding is coming by Tails' luck. Tails has the most good luck than any other person, sometimes we play card games or poker, Tails wins all the time; but if a certain round if he loses and the most unluckiest person wins, that tells us that something that an enemy or an event of epic proportions could be the end of the world itself… And due to our misfortune… When we were betting on who will win in Team SSSN's match the other day; I betted on Sun's team and Tails betted for Team INGO, and then when Team SSSN won; I knew something bad was coming. Right Knux?" Sonic said grimly looking at his hot headed teammate who nodded.

"Yeah man. At first, I didn't believe you till that "Metal Sonic Incident." That shit was crazy deadly as fuck! Now I knew that Tails' luck was like a premonition of what's going to happen. So when I, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails saw Team SSSN's victory, the four of us knew that some deadly shit is about to go down, so we trained not only for the tournament; but for whatever catastrophic event that will hit us. We're not fucking joking, I swear on Oum's grave that something catastrophic is coming our way." Knuckles said seriously looking at the sunsetting sky. "Hell, Tails had won bets that he didn't know what he was getting into."

The five Huntsmen were sitting silence absorbing this grim information of Tails' misfortune till Qrow stood up and went for the door.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." He pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed and then looks at Sonic and Knuckles. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go… And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You four, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward." With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Mirror Mirror Pt. 2 (RWBY)-**

Back in the pavilion, a caterpillar is slowly inching around on the edge of a fountain at Weiss points her Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter and Shadow behind her, appraising the effort.

Winter smiled. "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." As the glyph flickers in and out of existence and Weiss grimaces in concentration. "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

Weiss was doing her hardest to make the wobbling circle follow her will, but eventually dismisses it and stomps the ground angrily. "I can't!"

Winter's hand immediately comes down on Weiss' head in a slap. "Stop doubting yourself!"

Weiss turned around to face her sister with 2 tick marks on her head. "I'm trying!"

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Winter scolded and then suddenly smiling as if an idea has occurred to her. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

Weiss looked away. "I don't need his charity!"

Winter leaned in. "But you do need his money, don't you?"

Weiss was flabbergasted. "What!? How did you know about that!?"

Winter straightened back up. "Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?"

Shadow frowned at what the Elder Schnee was trying to do. _"...I hope Winter knows that she's treading on thin ice."_ Shadow thought.

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!" Weiss said as Winter circles around her.

"How embarrassing."

"I know!" She sees Winter shaking her head. "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home." Winter suggested.

Instead of answering, Weiss attempts once more to create a summoning glyph, gritting her teeth until Winter places a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." The attempted glyph flickers and fades once more, though neither of them pay it any attention. "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." She allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information until revealing. "It's time for me to go." Winter gives her sister a hug, which is returned.

Weiss broke the embrace. "It was really good to see you, Winter."

Winter smiled sadly. "Until next time, sister. Shadow, please look after and continue helping her grow."

"I will." Shadow stated looking at her.

The two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles. Later at night, Weiss and Shadow is in the school courtyard, Weiss waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she glances at the Black Knight whose eyes said: "It's your choice" and closes her eyes and forces herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she puts it away and walks with Shadow back inside.

" _Weiss, you've grown so much since our first meeting. I know you'll improve, it takes time to reach our goals, dreams, and wishes. You have broken free of your shell and now experiencing what it feels to be in a world where you can make your own decisions and determine your own future. Money and power, the common vices that's responsible for this world's corruption used to be your stepping stool, now you see that those doesn't even matter. You've gained something more precious than that. Your friends. Hope you never forget who got you this far."_ Shadow thought as a small smile grew on his face as he looks at the starlit sky as a constellation of Maria Robotnik appeared with her smile. A lone tear fell from his face as the scene turned grey and froze. _"I know I haven't forgotten who gotten me this far… Thank you… Maria."_

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Mavis' Speculation (Fairy Tail)-**

In the middle of the night, a portal opened as two figures appeared through it as the portal closed itself as the two figures looked around.

"Silver. Is this the place?" A feminine asked.

The figure nodded known as Silver. "Yes. This is it, I can feel Sonic's presence here. Blaze, they must be warned of what's coming! We don't have much time left!"

The moonlight shone over the two figures revealing two Faunus, one cat and one hedgehog. The cat Faunus had lavender hair wrapped into a ponytail with purple edges, gold eyes, a red gem on her forehead, wearing a red bindi, violet coat with a dark pink hemline, white tights with a flame design on the side, dark pink high heeled shoes with white straps and fluffy cuffs, white gloves with fluffy cuffs, a gold necklace, and she had a sheathed rapier on her hip. She is Blaze Eithna. Silver had yellow eyes with silver hair color, he had a grey trench coat zipped with cyan lines at the hemline of his sleeves and back of his jacket and fur around his collar, a white shirt inside, grey pants with the same cyan line on the side, his gloves had a cyan glow and a design on the back and inside of his hands, he had boots with the same cyan glow but they were black with a white line at the center and had a cyan toe, and he had a sword-sized dagger sheathed at his side. He is Silver Fulbright.

"So this is the domain where Sonic had disappeared to… We need to get to the tower." Silver pointed to Beacon. "We'll find Sonic there."

Blaze nods as she looks at the tower. "Silver. You didn't explain to me what was your vision."

Silver looks at Blaze with a stern face. "The vision I had that this town here will we ruined in flames by a woman who seeks to be "complete." A woman with an unquenchable thirst for power of this "Fall Maiden" who seems to in an resting and recovering stage in an unknown room which the woman's thirst is quenched and begin using it to reduce this town to ash. Many people will die. This is why we're here and get the message to Sonic and quickly."

Blaze frowns but then gasped which caught her comrade's attention. "...Silver… I sense a very powerful person in that tower… And I can feel her flames of evil…"

Silver's eyes widen in shock by this. "T-That means! We're too late!"

"No Silver, the woman you said will bring the flames of her wrath to this town has not reached the Fall Maiden yet but her lust for completion and power are rising… She rivals the power of Iblis, not only that, she's in the tower where Sonic and the others are. They don't know that the enemy has infiltrated." Blaze said forlornly.

Silver grits his teeth. "C'mon Blaze! We gotta hurry!" He runs as Blaze follows him heading to Beacon.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Never Miss A Beat!

_**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip, now… I'm prepping up for school and I haven't registered yet. So on the 4th, I'll be doing that. And… that's it. Well enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**_

We see the Amity Colosseum's mountain biome being bombarded by several explosions all around the area. Russel Thrush, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be the familiar face of Penny Polendina and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself. Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky Lark until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up. Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppet master and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

 _ **"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"**_ Oobleck said from the sound system.

Penny placed a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone. Watching from the stands, Ruby Rose and Sonic Maruti sees them start to walk away and excitedly gets up from her seat with the rest of her team to meet them at one of the exits.

Ruby catches up and spreading her arms as she calls out. "Penny!"

"Ruby!" Penny chimed happily lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friend into a hug that leaves them both of them on the ground.

Ruby grunts, and groans weakly. "Why…"

Sonic chuckled. "Nice to see you too Penny."

Penny gets up energetically and gestures to the other girl. "Ruby, Sonic, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." Ciel bows formally to the two.

Ruby raises her hand in greeting. "Hi! I'm Ru-"

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable." She said. "Sonic Maruti. 16. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team SSKT. Status: Commendable."

Ruby stood silent for a second. "Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

Ciel looks at her watch and gestures at it. "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

Penny looks at Ruby. "Could we have just a minute to talk?"

In response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown which made Sonic raise an eyebrow at her.

"So is she... your friend or…" Ruby asked trying to find the right words.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Penny answered.

Ruby nods. "Oh. So, Weiss."

"Precisely."

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby asked as she moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

Penny shook her head. "Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

Flashback to the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel and Penny, who's wearing a large sun hat. The wind picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull, and Penny quickly shoves the headgear back on before Ciel turns back around. The story causes Ruby and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Penny said seriously but smiling as she glances over at Ciel before leaning in and whispering to Ruby. "I want to stay at Beacon."

Ruby looked troubled by the news. "Penny, they'll never let you do that."

Penny frowns, but then grins with mischief. "I know, but I have a plan."

Ciel stepped back up to Penny's side and pointing to her watch. "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am."

" _If I was Knuckles right now, I would say that you Atlas people are weird."_ Sonic thought.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby. You too Sonic." Penny said as the two Atlesians leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and Sonic, who does the same.

 _ **"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"**_ Port said from the display screen.

Ruby suddenly looking really excited as she clasps her hands together. "Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

 **-Music: Neon (RWBY)-**

Yang who was in the center of the field with Weiss Schnee at her side, stretching out her arms. "Well, now it's our turn!"

"Just remember to keep proper form." The Ice Queen looks at the buxom blonde.

Yang chuckles. "Alright You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss answered.

At that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

Weiss recovered from her shock faster than the open-mouthed Yang. "... Or whatever they are."

"Hey! A voice called as Weiss looks over to him as he gestures at her, smiling. "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

Weiss bows her head, smiling at the recognition. "I am."

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Flynt asked.

Weiss shrugs humbly. "I do my best."

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." He nods his head, eyes hidden behind his shades, until his smile turns into a scowl, tone turning hostile. "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

Weiss felt ashamed for Flynt's loss. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Flynt looks away sarcastically. "Sure you are."

Yang grits her teeth as she raises her finger. "Hey! Why don't you-"

"Hey! Why don't you?" Neon said as she drops her unflattering imitation as she points at Yang, smiling. "That's what you sound like!"

Yang could not know how to react to that. "Uh…"

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?"

Yang was getting annoyed now. "Yeah! Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon starts spinning in place as she continues rapidly. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

Yang looks down at herself as the holographic roulette begins. "Excuse me!?"

Ruby rolled her eyes from the stands. "Oh, here we go."

Sonic poked her arm. "Uh Rubes… Knuckles looks like he's going to murder that girl…"

Ruby hid behind Sonic shaking by Knuckles' livid face. "Thank god that this force field will hold him back…"

"THAT RAINBOW FURBALL DID NOT JUST CALL YANG THAT! I'LL TOP HEAVY HER ROLLERBLADING ASS AND SEE HOW SHE FUCKING LIKES IT! YANG! BEAT THAT MUSKY RAINBOW BITCH TO THE SUN!" Knuckles roared as everyone covered their ears as Knuckles green aura exploded to life. "SHOW HER OUR FUCKING WRATH!"

Yang heard him as she laughed popped her neck and knuckles along with a scary grin with one eye red and the other her normal eye color. "Will do Knuckie! That I will do!"

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

 _ **"Three! Two! One! Begin!"**_ Port called.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss is able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but doesn't see Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward so she can charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion. Flynt stops blowing as Weiss readies her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician starts playing again. This time, Weiss uses darker glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she can land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stops playing, and Weiss is forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slides past. She crashes through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grins when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire. Back in the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon repeated over and over.

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

Neon giggles. "Hm-hmm! Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" She smacks Yang's butt which made Knuckles more angrier.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Neon joked only making Yang more infuriated.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself. Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt are facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gesturing all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shoot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

Flynt got back up as he twirls his trumpet. "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill."

Weiss grimaces at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aims a stream of wind at Flynt, who matches her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss uses a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounces off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until she puts his foot down and starts playing once more. Weiss is still propelling herself around, but nothing prepares her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back.

Jaune was amazed from his spot watching the fight. "Whoa!"

It took all of Shadow try not to kill Flynt for what he pulled. "You little shit…"

Port turned to Oobleck in the announcer's box, both equally shocked. _**"What's this?"**_

Oobleck smiled widely. _**"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"**_

The Flynts flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this. His teammate is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

Neon slowed down to admire the change. "Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry."

Yang shook her head, eyes going back down to purple. She propels herself forward using her shotgun blasts. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Weiss is getting back up and sees her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" The Blond Brawler barked.

Neon rolled around Yang in a lazy circle. "I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!"

Yang's last nerve was snapped as her bangs covered her eyes. "THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat." The Rainbow Cat Faunus said with clear clarification.

Flynt looks back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looks through the clones and sees Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of him/them. Without pause, Weiss jumps up and knocks the original into the magma just as it erupts several feet in the air.

Yang noticed what just happened. "What?"

"Weiss!" Shadow, Ruby, and Blake simultaneously panicked.

 _ **"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!"**_ Port said as the buzzer rang.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Oobleck asked being flabbergasted.

"This" turns out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke. The armrest of his seat snapped as he had a black aura which surprised Team JNPR, Ruby, Blake, Sonic and Tails.

" _Uh oh! Shadow is mad! We already have Knuckles looking ready to blow a gasket but with Shadow it's going to be murder!"_ Tails thought in horror.

"Yang! End the match quick! Shadow is ready to kill Flynt! So hurry!" Sonic called.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port announced as the crowd cheered.

Flynt begins walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face. "You're next!"

Neon skates back over to her leader as he marches forward. "You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying."

Port notices as he sees Yang finally reaches her breaking point, fists clenching and ground trembling. _**"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset."**_

Her scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punches out several shots at the two opponents, who manage to dodge the blasts. Then something unexpected happened as Knuckles' green aura turned magenta which in turn gave the fired up Huntress the same colored aura as Knuckles' aura. This shocked everyone as her lilac eyes were blazing white. This was Knuckles new power, Rōtasumazentamōdo (Lotus Magenta Mode).

Flynt shook off the shock as he turned to Neon. "Yo, Neon, go!"

He blows again and helps Neon rush forward, and Yang meets her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempts to get a hit on the girl. Failing that, she leaps out of the noise and blasts the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost gets Flynt, who's forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolls up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he uses his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provides the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings.

Oobleck cringed. _**"Oh, sour note for Flynt!"**_

Yang slides back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tries avoiding the geyser spouts.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a…"

At that moment, her front wheels catch on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears.

"...beat?" Neon squeaked in fear.

Time catches up as she pitches forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She's helpless to do anything as Yang smirks, fires off a single shot which was like a fireball which was her Ni~Tsu doragonzu-en-dama (Sun Dragons Flame Ball) and hits her screaming target in an explosion of fire, sparks, and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound.

Yang continues to look enraged until she blinks her eyes back to purple and realizes something, she ran to lava section as she finds Weiss. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss gets up and coughs some smoke. "I may not be singing for a while."

Yang looks both worried and relieved until she breaks out into a joking smile. "You know, I'm not sure that was proper form."

"Oh, ha ha." The Ice Queen sourly laughed till suffers another coughing fit.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost? That was... that was… Amazing!" Then the color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment. "Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

Flynt got back to his feet. "That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it."

Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers and see the rest of their team and Team SSKT coming to the injured heiress's side.

Blake smiled. "Good job, you two!"

Ruby nodded as she widely smiled. "Yeah!"

The team stays like that, cradling Weiss in their arms and soaking in the cheers of the crowd.

 **-Music Ends-**

Later on that evening in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder Fall is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald Sustrai is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury Black is doing push-ups beside her.

Cinder eyes widening in surprise, followed by a smile. "Oh."

Emerald looked over with Mercury. "What?"

Cinder accessed a document regarding the blueprints of "P.E.N.N.Y." "Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan."

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked as he and Emerald shared a concerned look.

Cinder continued to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead. "It means that this will be even easier than we thought."

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Qrow Branwen steps inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said.

Ozpin sighed. "His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided."

Qrow snorts as he sips from his cup. "Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart. So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

Ozpin swirling his chair around to face Qrow. "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

As he lists these qualities off, Pyrrha Nikos is seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower. She turns just when the doors close on her ominous smile, and the scene cuts to black.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Fall!

_**Hey yo everyone, what's poppin it's your boy Nate Dogg here with a fresh chapter! You guys are getting treat this week since I uploaded a new chapter this week and now writing this one! Well enough rambling, let's continue forward. I forgot to add a fight for Shadow and Knuckles last chapter since I'm trying to stay on track. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum**_

 **-Music: Shadow #1 (Sonic X)-**

The scene opens on the headmaster's office of Professor Ozpin, who is seated behind his desk across from Pyrrha Nikos, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows.

Ozpin chuckled as he gestures to her, his cane resting at his side. "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha stated humbly.

Qrow from where he was leaning against a column in the back of the room, arms crossed. "Personally, I think it's the other way around."

Pyrrha turns around and gets up from her chair, trying to be formal. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Name's Qrow." He said rather still hostility.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." The Headmaster of Beacon said.

Pyrrha looks at Qrow for another moment before addressing her teacher again. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

Ozpin still smiling. "Please, take a seat. What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Pyrrha was puzzled by this question which she didn't expect. "I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha pondered about this as a wave of nostalgia hits her. "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower…"

Ozpin leaned back forward. "What about The Story of the Seasons?"

Pyrrha beamed at that story as she smiled. "Well, of course! A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin inquired.

Pyrrha laughing. "You're not that old, Professor."

Ozpin turned from playful to deadly serious in a millisecond. "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then gives an uneasy chuckle. "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin asked seriously.

Pyrrha tried to make sense of this development. "You mean... like a Semblance?"

Ozpin gave her a small smile as he delivers his secret. "Like magic."

Pyrrha looks down. "I…" All of this was starting to confuse her even more.

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow added suddenly.

Pyrrha turns her gaze from Qrow back to Ozpin again, amazed. "You're serious?"

Ozpin had a straight-face. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"... No. Why... why are you telling me this?" Pyrrha asked struggling to find the right words.

Ozpin glanced at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes. "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha eyes grow wider and wider until she realizes "We"?"

At that moment, the elevator doors open, and she sees Glynda Goodwitch and General James Ironwood step out.

Ironwood walks in as he straightens his tie and Glynda fixes her glasses. "Sorry we're late."

Pyrrha was overwhelmed as she narrowed her eyes at Ozpin. "Wait, what is this? Who are you?"

Goodwitch coming forward with Ironwood and Qrow, spreading her hands and trying to sound reassuring. "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

Qrow had a dark grin. "But we've got a little part-time job."

Ironwood had his steely gaze on Pyrrha. "We are the protectors of the world."

"And we need your help." Ozpin stated.

Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looks to her.

We see Pyrrha, looking nervous, in the elevator with the group of "protectors". She looks at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first time while a steady beeping signals each floor passed.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked apprehensively.

"The vault. Under the school." He answered.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda waits up for her behind the others not noticing a certain crimson-eyed snake that silently slithered in.

 _ **(A/N: Kudos to the person to figure out the user of this technique.)**_

"I'm sure you must have questions." The Telekinetic Witch said knowing feelings that Pyrrha is experiencing.

Pyrrha was still taking it all in. "Maybe one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Glynda answered.

"So, how does the power choose?" The Red Gladiator asked her.

Qrow looked over his shoulder. "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules."

Goodwitch scowled at the drunk man. "Qrow."

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." He retorted.

Goodwitch gazed back to Pyrrha, explaining it all carefully. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

Pyrrha had a concerned. "... Intimate?"

Goodwitch nods. "As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow added.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha asked not getting the sense of this.

Qrow shrugged. "Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

Pyrrha felt her stomach drop. "You're not... talking about a war?"

Ironwood shook his head. "Not a war between nations."

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow said seriously as if his casual demeanor instantly vanished.

A humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

Pyrrha stepped forward hesitantly. "Is that…"

Ozpin sighs heavily. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

Pyrrha was trying to hold herself. "She's... still alive."

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood sternly stated looking at Amber.

"What do you mean?"

Ironwood just sighs with his eyes closed. "..."

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha asked Ironwood.

Qrow had an exasperated look. "Look who's been listening! She is smart." He whispered to Ozpin at that last part.

Ironwood nodded. "Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

Pyrrha connected the pieces together. "... Her assailant."

Ozpin turned to Pyrrha. "And that would not bode well for any of us."

Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod and then suddenly balled her fist as she glares at the teachers with fury in her eyes. "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

Goodwitch stood forward. "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."

Pyrrha was from infuriated to confusion. "Excuse me?"

Qrow pulls out the familiar flask. "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." He takes a swig.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda said.

Qrow finished his drink. "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood stated.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda added.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." The General of Atlas said looking at Pyrrha.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls." Ozpin turns his gaze away from the others. "Which is why we would like to…"

"I'll do it. If you believe that this will help humanity ... then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked with resolve.

Ozpin stepped towards her. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood said.

Qrow rolled his eyes as he gestures to Pyrrha. "Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case…"

Pyrrha glanced at Ironwood. "That's…"

"Classified."

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she's hearing. "... wrong!"

Goodwitch glared at Ironwood. "The feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ironwood glared at her back. "And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"... Her Aura." Poor Pyrrha couldn't wrap her mind around of what's going or what she's getting herself into.

Ozpin closed his eyes as he bore the expression of grief. "Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is...:"

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow asked coldly.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer…" Ozpin said with a hint of guilt in his tone.

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

Ozpin sighed again. "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." The black snake vanished into the darkness of the vault.

 **-Music Ends-**

With the sound of a rapid heartbeat, the scene cuts to a smirking Cinder Fall as she sits in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

 _ **"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"**_ Port said excitedly over the cheering crowd.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang Xiao Long smirks confidently as the camera pans down the line of final fighters, a few new faces mixed in with Knuckles Geb, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Mercury Black, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

 _ **"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"**_ Port asked Oobleck.

 _ **"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"**_ The Caffeinated Teacher announced with a smile.

Port smiled. _**"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"**_

 _ **"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"**_ Oobleck said as the roulette starts.

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

 _ **"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"**_ Port exclaimed happily.

Ruby cupping her hands. "Break a leg, sis!"

"Knock his ass out babe!" Knuckles said with a grin.

Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

 _ **"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"**_ Port called.

The rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

Yang smiled. "You better not go easy on me."

Mercury laughed darkly. "You wish."

Knuckles' happy expression faded into concern as he glanced in Mercury. Then a pulse hit his heart which made him almost kell over. _"W-What in hell w-was that?! What is t-the b-bastard planning?!"_ He thought in shock and anger.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

 _ **"Three! Two! One! Begin!"**_ Port declared.

 **-Music: Yang vs Mercury (RWBY)-**

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling. Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches the ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid. They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her. Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right onto Yang. When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

 **-Music Ends-**

 _ **"What a way to kick off the finals!"**_ Port said feeling the excitement.

 _ **"Yang Xiao Long wins!"**_ Oobleck chimed happily.

Ruby splayed her arms in excitement. "Yeah! You did it, sis!"

"Well done Yang!" Tails cheered happily.

Shadow nods in approval. "Excellent match."

Sonic grinned as he gave a thumbs up. "Way to start the finals off! Nice!"

Blake gave a standing ovation as Weiss Schnee pumps her fists. "Way to go, Yang!"

Yang wiped her brow with an arm as she addresses the hunched-over Mercury. "Better luck next time."

She starts walking to the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seems to get up outside her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Mercury murderously angrily stated as he stood up.

" _Now is my chance!"_ Knuckles vanished into sand and went from the stands rushing towards the battlefield.

A sharp sound is heard in the sudden silence as Yang turns around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowls as she just manages to both bring her gauntlets down on and shoot his leg before he hits her. The second she does so, there is a sound of something breaking. The audience gasps in shock, and Mercury reels back from the pain.

Oobleck got up up from his chair in shock. _**"My word!"  
**_  
Port looked at someone offscreen. _**"Cut the cameras!"**_

The looks of surprise, horror, and hatred at Yang cut to a view of Mountain Glenn, where two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon.

Mercury still grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth. "My leg, MY LEG!"

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" She stops just as she notices the Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" A Soldier commanded.

Yang did not having a clue what's going on. "What!? Why!?"

 **-Music: Piccolo Angry (Dragon Ball Z)-**

" **YOU BASTARDS ARE NOT TOUCHING HER!"** A rumbling voice rose from the floor as sand rose as it turned as it turned grey. **"** **Suchīrusando senpū** (Steel Sand Whirlwind) **!** **"**

The sand turned into a hammer as it slammed blowing away everyone that was near Yang. Her eyes widened as the sand rushed to her but it stopped as it wrapped around her and vanished. The eyes of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, and Team SSSN were wide in shock of what just happened. Sonic and Shadow had angered looks, Tails had a worried look. They knew who it was.

 **-Music Ends-**

"Knuckles…" Sonic and Shadow said in unison in indignation.

"What was Knuckles thinking?! Now the cops will be looking for them! We have to find them before Ironwood does!" Tails said getting up.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he ran out of the stands.

Shadow and Tails followed as the three left the Amity Coliseum but to stop encounter two familiar figures, which their faces were in shock.

"Silver! Blaze!" Sonic cried in shock.

"Sonic, we've been looking for you. We need to talk. Now." Silver said seriously as the screen turns black.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of the End!

_**What's poppin' everyone! It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku here! Here with a new chapter, now there are 71 days till RWBY Volume 4 comes! I'm already doing character concept art for "SSKT 4"! I will post them in Tumblr so you can look at'em! Soon, I'll be doing a Freedom Planet and Sonic crossover soon once I'm done with SSKT 4 or SSKT 3. Enough of that, enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**_

In a black screen, we hear alien noises and voices are heard, echoing as if through a tunnel as the voice and declaration of the evil woman had declared.

 _"I want to be strong."_

 _"A beautiful ring... for a beautiful woman."_ A Salesman's voice said in a soft tone.

The woman rose an eyebrow. _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"I want to be feared."_ Cinder's voice echoed.

 _"What!? Impossible! What did...!?"_ The Salesman's voice cried in shock as many sounds of feet echoed.

 _"She went that way!"_ A Man's voice said.

 _"I want to be powerful."_ Cinder's voice echoed.

 _"Someone, call the police!"_ The Woman's voice cried.

 _"How'd she do that!?"_ The Salesman asked incredulously.

Suddenly, the darkness cuts to the smirking face of Cinder Fall, seen with shorter hair and a metal version of her dual swords with arrows on her back.

"How did you do that?" Cinder Fall asked a person with interest.

The person she is talking to in the abandoned alleyway, cornered against a wall, is revealed to be Emerald Sustrai. Emerald has a ponytail instead of her usual locks and is wearing a different outfit, missing her usual white top and arm accessories. Some of the clothes' colors – gloves, pants, even her guns – are switched for different hues. She glares at this stranger while glancing around, backing away slowly and not answering. Without warning, she attempts to get her revolvers from their holsters.

"Don't. Unless, of course, you want them to hear you." Cinder referred to the sounds of footsteps behind her.

Emerald lets go of the grips. "What do you want?"

Cinder stepped forward slowly, glass anklet shifting with her footsteps. "I've already told you. And I don't like repeating myself."

"I didn't do anything! Just leave me alone!" Emerald huffed wanting Cinder to leave.

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal the ring in your pocket. You took it right before the jeweller's eyes. And he smiled." Cinder said sinisterly with a dark smile appearing on her face.

Emerald was in surprise which turns to suspicion once more. "Who are you?"

Cinder keeps on smiling as the scene fades to black, and the voices return. _"You will question everything you know."  
_  
 _"This is impossible."_

There is a sound similar to something vanishing in a puff of smoke, and the growling instantly stops.

"I wish to take on an apprentice." The voice of Cinder Fall echoed.

A Large Man points to the mountains. "He lives in the mountains with his son."

Cinder nods. "Follow me, and you'll never be hungry again."

Emerald had a small smile as she nods to her. "Thank you…"

The darkness opens up once more on the panting, bruised and bloodied face of another familiar youth, Mercury Black. He is missing his armor and sash, and his knees are bandaged and stained with blood. There is light from a burning house dancing to his back as he stands before a confident Cinder and wary Emerald.

Mercury glared at the two. "What are you looking at!?"

"I'm looking for Marcus Black."

Mercury spits blood on the ground as he gestures back at the burning house and the white-haired man lying face down behind him. "There you go."

Emerald got up from her stance. "That's... the assassin?"

Cinder calmly looking up at Mercury. "And you're his son. We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well."

Mercury wipes the blood off of his face. "Guess so."

"What's your name?" Cinder asked.

"Mercury."

Cinder nodded in approval. "Mercury... Tell me, are you anything like your father?"

The scene fades to black on her smile again.

"So what's in it for me?" Mercury's voice rang as he asked Cinder.

"We don't need him! Everything was going fine!" Emerald said not liking this, then a slap is heard, and she cries out in pain.

"Do not mistake your place." Cinder said firmly.

"My dad always said... "if you need to know a city, ask the rats."" Mercury quoted his father's words.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." A familiar voice which belongs to Roman who was chuckling darkly.

"So, let me get this straight…" A voice belonging to Adam.

Darkness cuts away to the image of Cinder standing respectfully in the center of a tent, Emerald and Mercury sitting on their knees behind her. Two members of the White Fang armed with a rifle and sword are to one side, and the Lieutenant leaning up against the other, as a man steps into view before a map of Remnant.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... righteous path... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam said wanting to be sure he was hearing right.

"You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-" Cinder was about to say.

Adam interrupts her, stepping forward with his finger raised. "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!"

He makes a fist with his last word, and Emerald shares a look with Mercury, eyebrows raised.

Cinder looked unintimidated. "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved. I have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"

"What you need... is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause - a human cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain." Adam said with venom in his voice as he held the holster of his weapon "Wilt and Blush".

Cinder scowls in obvious displeasure, but makes herself bow to the White Fang leader. "Very well."

The three leave the tent and go off into the nearby woods, with Adam stepping out to look at them from behind his mask.

Blake stepping up behind him, hand on her side. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He said walking away. "We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn."

Blake follows her mentor as the scene fades to black.

 _"So now what?"_ Mercury asked.

 _"There's another task we must attend to."_ Cinder stated.

 _"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine."_ Emerald said heading to a Innkeeper.

 _"Ah, yes. She was just here yesterday."_ The Innkeeper stated.

 _"Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. Not a foot out of place."_ Cinder said seriously.

The darkness cuts to the overcast view of a forest, a single path with a wooden fence to either side cutting through the green. From the trees comes a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor and her hood up on its back. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle. Despite the fact that another camera angle shows only a fully-grown Emerald standing there, the rider dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air. Emerald stands only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't, and the woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears. Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back. Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetic underneath is revealed. With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time. Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack. Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised. She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage. The screen is white for a moment before Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as she gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but Mercury races back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame. With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Emerald only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain. Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove as Mercury and Emerald force their defeated foe to her knees. Amber and Cinder meet eye-to-eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. Cinder reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out.

Amber's pupils contracted, begging in a whisper. "Please don't…"

The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black-and-red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye… Then without warning, footsteps are seen racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see Qrow Branwen swinging his sword down on them, severing the web and making the three leap back. The Huntsman grabs the unconscious Maiden before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness, leaving only a tattoo of high heels between her exposed shoulder blades. Cinder looks up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. He looks back and finds that the three are gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber when the scene fades to black.

 _"The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete. Yes. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it. Yes. I will claim what is ours. Thank you."_ Cinder's voice rang in the darkness.

The darkness cuts back to the White Fang camp, Adam and the Lieutenant in a different tent around a table with maps, masks, and vials of Dust all around.

"We'll find her, sir." The Lieutenant holds a hand up to his chest. "I swear on my life."

"Forget it. It's time I returned to Mistral and…" Adam sharply stated.

His sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside the tent flaps. The two come out of the tent, blade and chainsaw raised.

Adam's eyes widen in shock. "What is this!?" He saw destruction and his soldiers lying on the ground dead as flames rose.

"We could've gone to anyone for help. But we chose you, Adam Taurus. Our plan will be beneficial for both of us. Or one of us. So, which will it be?" Cinder asked with Emerald bring a case and kicking it as it slid to Adam which he looked at the contents which were tons of Lien, Dust, and canisters.

Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles.

 **-Music: Animal I've Become (Three Days of Grace)-**

" _ **Yang Xiao Long wins!"**_ Oobleck's voice cuts through the flashback.

The cheering of the crowd brings the scene back to where the story left off, in the Amity Colosseum, with Mercury's picture on the board crossed out with Yang's beside it. The final events of the previous chapter play out in flashes of scenes.

Ruby from off in the crowds. "Yeah, you did it, sis!"

"Nice job Yang!" Sonic cheered as he whistled.

Tails cupped his hands. "Way to go!"

Mercury stood up. "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

He aims a sudden kick, and Yang punches him down with a shotgun shot from her Ember Celica. The applauding crowds turn to booing, and Yang is suddenly surrounded by Atlesian Knight-200 and Atlas Soldiers.

An Atlas Soldier held his gun up pointing at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, stand down!"

Mercury was laying there clutching his "broken" leg. "My leg, MY LEG!"

Then sand rose from the ground as the tower of sand spun as red eyes appeared in the sand. **"Hanmāpanchi** (Hammer Punch) **!"**

 _ **(A/N: People! I'll personally give you a small spoiler if you figure who uses this technique.)**_

Then the sand turned into a fist as the fist hits the floors as a green shock wave hits the all of the soldiers, Mercury, and Emerald back into the force field hard that got Emerald into a daze. And then senbon made out sand embedded into Mercury's injured leg as blood splattered on the arena making him scream louder in pain. And then sand covered Yang into a ball and vanished into the cracks of the arena floor. Shadow's eyes widen seeing blood leaking from Mercury's injured leg as the paramedics came to Mercury's aid

Then the Black Knight narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. _"Knuckles! You went too damn far! I ought to feed you to the fucking Grimm!"_ Shadow thought with anger.

Ruby's eyes were widen in horror seeing the deed taking place crying. "Y-YANG!"

"We'll find your sister Rubes, and I know who did that…" Sonic said hugging his girlfriend.

Tails was shocked in horror, but then he grew angry as his three whiskers appeared on his cheeks, his canines into fangs, then his sky blue orbs that were silted into a crimson beast-like. "Why… Why did you have to do this?!"

Sonic stood up walking out. "Let's go! Tails! Shadow! We got a Knucklehead to hunt!" Shadow was the only one who noticed that his leader's hair was a darker shade of blue. Then stormed past him, then he stood as well following his teammates for Knuckles and Yang.

Meanwhile, Emerald runs alongside the two paramedics as they come across an open door with a woman in the same outfit inside.

A Woman gestured them to stop. "Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!"

Later, the back door closes on the emergency airship they loaded Mercury in.

Paramedic sighed, then talking with the "other paramedic". "Hope they'll be okay. That girl won't leave his side."

Cinder nodded under the white cap with a red cross she's wearing. "We'll take good care of both of them."

The transport flies away from the Colosseum, and Mercury is lying on a cargo box in the back, still moaning and crying beside Emerald sitting next to him.

Mercury was laying on a cargo box as his leg was bandaged up as a blood patch was there and he was breathing pretty heavily. "...ugh!"

Emerald's eyes narrowed at Mercury. "Mercury… I'll find the bastard who did this…!"

Cinder glanced at Mercury's messed up leg. "Hm. Well that was unexpected but we must not let this stand. Who was responsible of this will pay severely…" Her eye glowed as her anger rose like wildfire.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Breakdown (Breaking Benjamin)-**

TV static cutting to the Vale News Network with the combined kingdoms' symbol and a caption reading "Tournament Tragedy". "A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-"

TV static switches the channels to...

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching his students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" A Haven Tourist said in fury.

TV static switches the channel to...

A video played of several Grimm – Goliaths, Ursai, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves – running across Mountain Glenn towards the city. "Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."

The projected screen in the warehouse switches off entirely.

Mercury who was at a table with a leg cast in a table. "Hey, I was watching that!"

"Shut up!" Emerald snapped.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" Mercury sarcastically. Emerald reaches over punches his leg cast. "AH GODDAMN!"

Cinder glared at the two. "Enough. Our Mercury put through a magnificent show but the one who made him a liability must suffer."

"These things aren't exactly cheap, you know." Mercury said to Emerald with a scowl.

Emerald took a glance at Cinder. "So, what's next?"

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup goes just as smoothly." Cinder said seriously. "After that… We'll hunt our little target down…"

Mercury turns to Cinder. "What about me?"

"You get to lay low until the end. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have this all be for naught, now would we? Plus, with your leg like this, you're a liability now."

Mercury looked down as he balled his fist. "Can do."

As Emerald and Cinder left, he tore off his leg cast even though it still pained him but he screws his limbs back to perfection, smiling, and the blue area under his artificial knee lights up right before the credits cut to black.

"Perfect… I'll get that fucker who pierced my leg… And he will die…" Mercury's angry voice echoed in the darkness.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny

_**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry if I didn't update yesterday because my 5th Period has a requirement of doing an online class which I already did. So expect me to do that oh yeah, I'm heading to an convention this Friday, but Thursday I'll be heading to the hotel that my grandfather bought. So thus meaning, I'm going to miss school… crud. Well guys, RWBY 4 is coming in 2 months! Excited?! I am! Well here it is guys, chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

The scene opens as we see a swirling wave of sand landing in the sewers where the buxom blond and a red-headed echidna faunus came out of. After Yang Xiao Long got her bearings together, she glared at her boyfriend Knuckles Geb popping her knuckles ready punch him into next week.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Yang screamed as her lilac colored eyes turned red as Knuckles backed up and sweated with fear. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU MADE THINGS WORSE FOR ME AS NOW GENERAL IRONWOOD IS NOW GOING TO HUNT US DOWN!"

Knuckles grew tick marks on his head despite being scared. "I AM TRYING TO FUCKING PROTECT YOU YANG! THAT BASTARD MERCURY TRIED TO KILL YOU AND THAT ROBOTIC DIPSHIT IRONWOOD WOULD TREAT YOU LIKE A CRIMINAL! I'M LETTING NOT YOU GOING TO LET YOU GO TO JAIL! YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO DEFEND YOURSELF! MERCURY IS THE ONE AT FAULT!"

Yang huffed trying to control herself as she balled her fists. "I don't NEED protection! I can handle things by myself!"

Knuckles scoffed and then laughed at Yang of her stupidity. "Oh yeah right Yang! Like back at Mountain Glenn! That odd eyed bitch nearly killed you and if it wasn't for me bailing your sorry ass out, Ruby would be one short of a sister!"

 **-Music: Seeking Answers (Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3)-**

The Fiery Blond remembered that humiliating defeat by Neo as she grit her teeth as her anger grew. Then she whipped around and gave Knuckles a right hook to the face sending him down the trail of sewage. "..."

Then the blond saw a fist struck her chin as she was sent flying as Knuckles popped his knuckles and neck. Knuckles' last nerve was snapped and now he has had it. First, trying to save Yang from being killed and this is the thanks he gets. Then Yang stood up as she popped her neck slammed her fists together as a fire ignites around her and her hair glowed brilliant white as she charged throwing her fist at the Echidna Faunus. He easily evaded her but Yang won't stop as she tried attacking him, but then Knuckles blocked her attacks. Then Knuckles saw an opening to strike his irate girlfriend but she gripped his hand and sent a fiery punch to his face. But then by instinct, he kicked her stomach. The two were sent flying in the sewers. But both of them recovered and charged at each other again causing the sewage to be everywhere. Knuckles decided to make the first attack with a kick which Yang blocked and gripped his foot but the Hot-Headed Warrior used his other foot to strike her chin that got her staggering, then a punch to her stomach which Yang caught. Then the buxom blond sent a flaming fist on his head and sent an axel kick sending Knuckles skidding on the sewage. Knuckles' eyes turned green as his Jeidomōdo o bureijingu (Blazing Jade Mode) was activated as green flames exploded to life. Yang let out a cry as her eyes turned red as her semblance was activated. Green and yellow flames has made the darkness of the underground sewage system of Vale a blaze of the colors of green and yellow. Then Knuckles and Yang charged at blinding speeds causing waves of sewage to form as their fists clashed causing a flash of white down the tunnels and pathways. Now flashes of yellow and green collided against each other causing shockwaves. These two don't realize what is going on in Vale above.

Sonic grabbed on to something as it felt like a earthquake. "W-What in hell is going on?!"

Silver had a flash of a dragon and a rhino clashing till he gasped. "Oh no! It must have started!"

"What has started Silver?!" Blaze as her companion and best friend. "What's happening?!"

Silver looked at Blaze with a grim look. "The fight between Knuckles and Yang! This is what I said about the "clash of the dragon and rhino"! Yang is the dragon and Knuckles is the rhino!"

"Why and what in the world are they fighting about?!" Tails asked with an incredulous expression.

"Yang is in distress! And Knuckles is trying to protect her but Yang realizes that she'll be in deeper trouble than we can fathom of what Knuckles had done!" Shadow said as his hoverskates lifts him into the air.

"We gotta find them before Vale falls apart!" Sonic said letting go of the lamppost and runs off.

Back to the fight, Knuckles and Yang were getting tired, badly bruised, and they're getting low in power. The echidna faunus sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his brow as he glanced at Yang, then he realized something.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Don't you know what have you done to me?! To us?!" Yang cried as she socked her boyfriend's face with her red eyes filled with rage._

" _What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I SAVED your ass! That's what I have done! All I have done for you and this is how you thank me Yang! HUH?!" Knuckles sent a lower cut on her head sending her to the ground._

 _Yang stood up as she charged at Knuckles with her fiery fist which Knuckles blocked himself but her punch was too powerful for him to block. "...You don't see it don't you?! What you did in the stadium! I was willing to take the consequences till you barged in and made things worse for us! Now Ironwood sees us as criminals! I don't need you looking after me! I can do it by myself! Can't you just stop fighting for me?!"_

 _Knuckles stood up as he balled his fists. "...I promised your father that I would help you and look after you! It's a promise that I tend to keep! You can fight me all you want but that won't stop me, you'll have to kill me for that to happen! Because I fucking love you damn it!"_

" _Then… If you do love me… Then do you trust me?" She asked as she glared him._

 **(Flashback End)**

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: A Certain Reunion (Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3)-**

Yang glanced at Knuckles who was just standing there, she was about to charge till she saw his hand raise signaling her to stop. Knuckles tried not to let his tears be seen by Yang, she'll probably make fun of him but he rose his head as his violet eyes were brimming with tears. "Rad… Red?"

Knuckles grit his teeth trying not to cry. "I get i-it Y-Yang. I-I get it! I messed up! I'm sorry if I-I made things worse… It's not that I didn't trust you… I was s-scared. I couldn't bear to think of the terrible things that could happen to you Yang… I just… I just-"

Yang just hugged him with a small smile on her face. "I know Knuckles… But I was scared too. What I did to Mercury and me fighting you… Today is just one of those days. I'm sorry for fighting you Knux, but I just needed something to hit to get rid of this anger and fear. Can you forgive me?"

Knuckles embraced her back with tears and with a big smile. "How can I not Yang?" The couple kissed despite having to fight in the sewers. Then they broke the kiss with smiles till Knuckles flinched of the pain from his body from the fight.

"Yup… I don't think I can walk Rad Red…" She collapsed in her boyfriend's arms.

The Red Knight caught Yang by her shoulders and then carried her on his back. _"I might not last long either but I got to get out of here!"_ Knuckles thought as he began his voyage.

"KNUCKLES!" A familiar voice shouted which made Knuckles stop to if his ears are playing tricks on him.

 **-Music Ends-**

"SONIC?!" Knuckles shouted back.

Sonic and the others found him carrying Yang as he saw their injuries. Silver and Blaze walked to Knuckles, he realized Silver but he didn't know Blaze.

"Knuckles…" Silver said with a serious tone.

"Yang is just unconscious for now and we're okay but we just need to take out the stress. So get us out of here now!" Knuckles said to Silver frantically.

"Once you guys get healed up, we must talk. We've wasted too much time as it is." Silver said as warped out of the sewer.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said.

Everyone teleported out of the sewers.

Now, Knuckles and Yang were healed up but they had to get some clothes to change out of their raggy ones. Now, Team SSKT, Team RWBY, Silver and Blaze were in Team RWBY's room when Ironwood came in as they were talking. Ironwood wasn't happy today with Yang and Knuckles' stunt they pulled.

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Ironwood stated.

Yang groaned in annoyance. "But he attacked me!"

Ironwood paced around the room, not looking at her. "Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise."

"But Yang would never do that!" The Ice Queen said gesturing to Yang.

Ruby stood up from beside her sister. "Yeah!"

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past…" Ironwood stated with that last statement, he looks to the right while rolling his right shoulder.

"But I wasn't-"

"That's ENOUGH! The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified." Ironwood declared angrily and sternly.

Yang's shock turns into miserable understanding when she looks to the ground. "..."

"Denied General Ironwood." Shadow spoke up as his crimson eyes glanced at him. "Not everyone is innocent, not even Mercury. Everyone commits sins, even you. Everyone sees differently you're correct on that but you shouldn't base your decision on the people. Next time, look over the footage, Yang and Mercury are at fault. I know how human beings work."

"Disqualify Mercury along with Yang. I know well as the rules state if your semblance gauge is depleted, then the person loses right? Mercury lost. So you made a bad call General." Tails spoke up looking at him.

Ironwood glared at Shadow and Shadow glared at him back. Ironwood just left the room as he shuts the door.

"You guys believe me, right?" Yang asked.

Ruby smiled. "Duh!"

Weiss shook her head. "You're hotheaded as Knuckles, but not ruthless."

Yang realizes one of their number hasn't spoken. "Blake?"

Blake turns her gaze away, earning a shocked look between Ruby and Weiss. "I want to believe you…"

"Huh!?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yang's eyes widening, tears forming instantly as she says in a hurt voice. "Blake?"

"How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!" Weiss said to her Faunus teammate in disbelief.

Blake glances at Weiss, then takes a deep breath before starting. "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... very familiar. But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

Yang wipes her eyes of tears, then says as calmly as possible. "I saw him attack me, so I attacked back."

Blake lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes and smiles, then looking back up at her partner. "Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." The buxom blonde said with a small smile.

Silver cleared his throat. "Sorry to cut you off on your rest but we have business here."

"Oh right, what were you going to say Silver?" Ruby asked the futuristic Faunus.

Silver opened his eyes as his amber eyes. "Beacon has been infiltrated by her…"

"Who's "her?"" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaze looked at the Ice Queen. "Cinder Fall. A woman of great evil, and she has a lust for power and completion…"

"Whose Cinder Fall?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know who you meant Silver." Everyone turned to the Black Knight was looking at everyone from the window. "A woman who wants to purge this decaying world into darkness by getting the remains of the Fall Maiden's power."

"Ah, the "Tale of the Four Maidens"! I always loved that story when I was younger." Weiss stated with a small smile. "Wait what? The Fall Maiden's power?! They're real?!"

Shadow looked at Weiss as he closed his eyes. "Yes unfortunately… Under this very school lies an underground level that Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda accessed when Pyrrha was with them. Qrow was with them also…"

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang and Ruby repeated their uncle's name in unison and in surprise.

"Yes. It turns out that they're looking for a "Guardian." I don't know what this Guardian is… But Ozpin chosen Pyrrha as the Guardian and to be the next vessel of the Fall Maiden. The current Fall Maiden is Amber and she's in a lifepod with a horrid scar on her face…" The Black Knight said looking looking at the clouds. "Suspected that scar was from someone or something sucking almost of all of Amber's powers…"

"Wait! I sensed a dying flame somewhere around here! Couldn't it be the Fall Maiden?" Knuckles asked realizing something. "The leaves had the color of fire on them so…"

"So somehow Cinder Fall must have gotten a portion of the Fall Maiden's power beforehand! And so she must have sneaked in Beacon disguised as a student to get her hands on Amber's power! She's vicious…" Sonic said with a frown.

Silver looks at Blaze who nodded. "Shadow, how did you do know this?"

"I sent one of my Shadow Snakes to see where Pyrrha was going. She doesn't go there unless Ozpin contacts the administration or send someone to get her." Shadow answered.

"How did Pyrrha feel about this?" Blake asked. "Is she okay with this?"

Shadow shook his head. "Nope… The poor girl is struggling to make a decision. Unfortunately… She has little to no time left. I hope she makes the right decision quick, if she fails, then Pyrrha will meet her end."

Everyone gasped in shock. Ruby looked sad as she went to her boyfriend who hugged her and rubbing Ruby's back. Blake had a forlorn expression, Yang looked down balling her fist, Silver and Blaze had disturbed expressions, Sonic had a frown, Knuckles was angry but he didn't express it, and then Tails. He was quiet as tears fell from his shadowed eyes.

"It's just unfair… How can they do this to a person? It's not fair… Pyrrha shouldn't have to go through this at all! I had no choice to be a jinchuuriki! I could have said no but I had no choice! Pyrrha should live her life like she wants to! Not to have a curse like I have!" The Jinchuuriki/Faunus said in anger and sadness as his voice was cracking by every word he uttered.

Blake just hugged him gently as she wept too. "... Tails... You're an example for everyone to learn from… But all we can do is… Is help her."

"Remember. Amber and Pyrrha are too valuable to be taken by Cinder's hands. Protect Pyrrha." Blaze said to everyone in a serious tone.

"No need Blaze. I know just the perfect candidate for Pyrrha." Shadow said with a smirk. "Jaune Arc."

Knuckles laughed hysterically at Shadow's choice of person. "Jaune?! That's funny Shadow, so who is the person protecting Pyrrha?"

"Knux, he's serious." Yang said.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"Don't sell Jaune short, I know he'll protect her. He might not look like it but he's willing to do anything to keep her safe." Sonic said with a nod and a smile. "Good choice."

"We'll let you two rest. C'mon guys." Silver said walking to the door as the others followed.

Cut to outside the room, where Ruby is closing the door, pausing only for a second to see Yang and Knuckles look at each other forward before shutting it completely. She joins the others in the middle of the hallway.

Weiss shook her head and sighed. "This is a mess…"

Then the sound of a door opened seeing Team JNPR there having concerned looks.

"Are they doing okay?" Jaune asked.

Blake nods. "They're doing the best they can."

Ruby holding her hands up. "I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

"Well… He had it coming for that little stunt he pulled." Shadow snuffed.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said.

Ruby looks down seeing the sight of Pyrrha. "All right then. If that's the case... Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looks to Ruby as she gets herself seated on on a bed. "Hm?"

Ruby holding her clenched hands up as she tries to put on a grin. "You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?"

"Good luck out there." Sonic said standing next to Ruby with a thumbs up.

Weiss nodded. "It's what they would want."

Pyrrha turns her head away before coming back with her attempt at a confident look. "I'll... do my best."

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Don't forget us!" Sonic chimed.

Pyrrha's smile dips down into worry as she looks away.

"Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake said tired of fighting.

"Well Blake, we have no choice…" Tails said with a sigh.

Weiss nodded once. "Ditto. Coffee?"

Blake smiled. "Tea."

The members of Team SSKT and Team RWBY walk down the hall, and Jaune only closes the door when he sees Ruby disappear behind the corner. Pyrrha continues to look forlorn, until...

Nora suddenly getting up in Pyrrha's surprised face, grinning madly. "You heard the lady! No more moping around! We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight! It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!"

Pyrrha smiled a little in bewilderment. "Um...:"

Ren who was from another part of the room. "Nora's right. You can't let your concern for Yang and Knuckles hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy."

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course. I-"

"This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well-being." Ren said bringing a cup of green liquid that bubbled in front of Pyrrha.

"Oh, that's-"

Ren stepped away, smiling. "Please, there's no need to thank me."

Nora looking at her partner with a disgusted face. "Thank you? Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!"

Ren turns away from her, cradling his creation. "Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." He lifts it towards her mouth.

Nora sips it down and immediately regrets it, face turning the same sickly green as the healthy sludge. "BLEGH!" She goes straight over to the waste basket and dunks her head in, getting all of the liquid out while continuing to make disgusted noises until she turns back around to Ren. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ugh…"

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Ren retorted.

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her!" Huffed Nora.

Ren shook his head. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Nora places hands on her hips as she resolutely states. "If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something wrong!"

Neither of them notice Pyrrha's smile at their antics fade once more, though their leader does from the doorway.

Jaune came over and placing a hand on their shoulders. "Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?"

Pyrrha looks up at Jaune, who grins at his troubled friend. "Yes."

Yang and Knuckles, still in the dorm sitting on Blake's bed, looks out the window at the members of JNPR walking in the courtyard outside, Nora marching alongside Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha in the back, all of them looking happy to be with each other.

Qrow suddenly revealed to be leaning against the door, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. "Hey there, firecracker. Sandboy."

Yang was not surprised enough to turn around, she instead gazes down. "Hey, Qrow."

Qrow snorts like her response was funny before becoming serious. "So, why'd you do it?"

Yang glances at him. "You know why."

Qrow uncrossing his arms as he leers at her. "All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying or you're crazy." He smirked.

"I'm not lying." She said resolutely.

Qrow makes a disappointed noise. "Crazy, got it." He walks to the center of the room, hands in his pockets.

"Who knows? Maybe I am."

"You're not helping Qrow…" Knuckles said flicking him off.

Qrow shakes his head as he continues pacing. "And here I thought your dark-haired friend was the emo one."

"I saw my mom. Well me and Knuckles did. Yang said then she looks at Qrow's sudden stop and shocked reaction from the corner of her eye. "I-I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw... her. Her sword, like the one in you and dad's old picture."

Qrow laughs. "You're not crazy, Yang. That was your mom, all right. Let me guess - she didn't say a word, did she?"

Yang looks up as he walks up to her between the bunk beds. "How did you know that?"

"I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch... whenever it suits her." Qrow said.

Yang shook her head at the revelation. "Wait. You mean you talk to her? That was real?"

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted me to give you a message." The Drinker Huntsman said.

Knuckles looked at Qrow. "Why didn't you tell her sooner!?"

Qrow lets out a sigh as he goes over to the window, not looking at his niece and her boyfriend. "I was tryin' to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it. But I guess you deserve to know. She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with. And she's dangerous. But you're a tough egg, kiddo. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get'cha down. You had a slip-up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on."

Yang stares up at Qrow. "Move on to what?"

Qrow leans down on the dresser under the window. "Well... Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help."

He glances back at Yang, who looks at him with her full attention. Then Knuckles had one eye glance at Qrow.

 **-Music: Love and Peace (PPGZ)-**

In the twilight, Pyrrha sits alone outside the dining hall, head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey. I-It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." Jaune's voice snapped Pyrrha out of her trance.

Pyrrha stares at the offered treat while she comes back to the real world before hesitantly taking it. "Um, right. Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on.

Nora already knows what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend. "Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuffed animal."

Jaune looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her. "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that? Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Her sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers.

Jaune smiled slightly. "I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" In his mind, he thanked Shadow for bring Pyrrha into his attention and life.

Pyrrha as her astonishment melts away into contentment, she leans over and places her head in a startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're already doing it."

Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)-**

"Jaune…" She called as Pyrrha gets up from her nestling.

Jaune looks at her. "Hmm?"

Pyrrha suddenly takes her hand out from his, looking away. "I don't know what to do."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. "W-What do you mean?"

Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune was taken aback by this question. "Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

Pyrrha explains her opinion as the wind blows the two leaves away. "When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life."

Jaune nods. "Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure."

Pyrrha struggling to find the right words as she glances at him. "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what?" He asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha barreled on in stress. "Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?"

Jaune leaned over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, you're not making any sense."

Pyrrha stood up away from his touch, holding herself as if on the verge of tears. "None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion. "I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

Pyrrha sighed. "I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But ...I don't know if I can do it."

Jaune smiled. "Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world... you can't let anything stand in your way."

Despite Jaune's intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob.

Jaune realized his mistake. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha turned away, face still in her hands. "Stop…"

Jaune continuing to approach her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"STOP!" She cried.

She holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Jaune!" She lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears come as he looks up. "I'm... I'm sorry…"

"Pyrrha, wait!" His outstretched arm does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him. "What did I say?"

 **-Music Ends-**

At the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby and Sonic walks up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. She turns her head to see Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun Wukong walking away, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang over his shoulder, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Ruby steps out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

Velvet turned around. "Ruby! Sonic! How you doing?"

Ruby raised a hand in greeting. "Hi, Velvet! What're you up to?"

Velvet rolled her eyes happily. "Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" She offers her camera to Ruby, looking extremely delighted. Ruby immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet

"That's... better." She steps away as she grins in forced approval.

Sonic nods with a sheepish smile. "Y-Yeah."

"I'm... sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked in concern. "How about Knuckles?"

Ruby looked away. "Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks."

"Knux is cool." The Blue Knight said rubbing the back of his head.

Velvet puts the camera away in the box on her back. "I think it's just awful what people are saying about them. Yang and Knuckles are nice people."

Ruby laughs a little as she rubs the back of her head. "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

Velvet shook her head, arms crossed. "Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

Sonic rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Coco?"

Velvet nods "Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Yeah…" Ruby turns her head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles her.

Velvet lowered the camera from her face, smiling apologetically. "Oh! Sorry."

Back in the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descends down the steps to an open seat. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

Ruby was surprised. "Emerald's... here?

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby and Sonic, who suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Checking to see if no one's around, the two enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. Sonic and Ruby walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

 _ **"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"**_ Oobleck said excitedly.

The sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Ruby stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

Ruby squints as if making sure. "Mercury?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed Caliburn. "Mercury."

Port smiled under his mustache. _**"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas…"**_

Ruby's attention goes from the broadcast to the fraud. "What are you doing?"

 _ **"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"**_ Port exclaimed happily.

Ruby's head dips in thought until she realizes the awful truth. "No…"

Mercury put a hand to his chin. "Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad."

Ruby glares at her new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger realizing what is going on. "You bastard… You rigged the damn matches!"

Mercury laughed. "Yeah right! You wish! Also, you're going to tell me where your red-headed teammate is and will make yours and little-red riding hood's end quick and painless!"

Sonic's eyes were hidden behind his bangs and then his shadowed eyes glowed white. "Hell to the fucking no Mercury!" He charged at him with a battle cry.

Outside, the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay..." The screen fades to black as Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looks to the ground while the stage finishes being set up.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The final hours of Remnant are near…**

 **The Elemental Knights must succeed…**

 **Or Remnant will fall!**


	9. Chapter 9 PvP! Dark Super Sonic Rises!

_**What's up ya'll! Sorry for not updating! I was busy with school and work but now since senior skip day is tomorrow, so I can bring chapter 10 in for ya tomorrow! This is it! We're reaching the climax of the story and you guys who wanted to see Dark Super Sonic then he's here in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!**_

The scene opens with the clanks of turning gears found over the headmaster's office, with Professor Ozpin himself walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament roulette system deciding the next match.

Oobleck who was ecstatically excited for the match. _**"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"  
**_  
 _ **"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!"**_ Port announced seeing their faces on the holoscreen.

Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be.

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

Penny placed hands on her hips in excitement. "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination. The duo Silver Fulbright and Blaze Eithna were watching from above as Silver used his psychokinesis and Blaze standing on top of a building, they too seeing Pyrrha's reluctance. The Lavender Cat Faunus sighed as she shook her head.

"I feel sympathy for her…" Blaze said in a sad tone.

Silver glanced at his saddened companion as he bore the same feelings. "I know Blaze, we have to do what we can to save this world. Focus, Eggman, Cinder Fall, and the Grimm will be on their way… I hope the others are ready for war…"

Back at the arena where a joyful Penny was there but she didn't read Pyrrha's expression as she get's ready for battle. "This is going to be so much fun!"

 **-Music: A Close Battle (Sword Art Online)-**

In the same structure behind closed doors, Ruby Rose and Sonic Maruti is still facing down an up-and-standing Mercury Black, who's smugly smiling at the younger girl's confusion but then frowned at the young man's refusal.

"Let me ask you one last time Sonic Maruti. Where is Knuckles Geb? And I'll make your end swift." Mercury threatened pointing at the Azure Knight.

Sonic was about to grab Caliburn but he stopped as he got into his fighting stance with his closed. "I know what you want Mercury. You want revenge on Knux but you're not getting it! You'll have to kill me to get to him!"

Ruby looked in shock at Mercury but then narrowed her eyes at Mercury. "Is this true?"

Mercury popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Fine. You asked for it! I'll kill you and then find him myself!"

"Rubes. I'll distract him while you move forward; it shouldn't take long for me to catch up. Got it?" Sonic asked looking at her with his white eyeless eyes as a white aura formed around his outline.

"You got it!" Ruby said with determination.

 _ **"Fighters, are you ready?"**_ Oobleck's voice said from the speakers which made her lose her focus.

Mercury merely smirks which made Sonic raise an eyebrow at.

Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand. Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Emerald watching with a glare.

 **-Music Ends-**

 _ **"3, 2, 1…"**_ Oobleck leaned forward as he counted down. _**"BEGIN!"**_

 **-Music: Quickly and Without Fail (Sword Art Online 2)-**

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps through or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

Mercury looked back at Ruby and Sonic. "Showtime."

"Ruby! Focus!" Sonic's voice brought her back to reality as she shook her head.

Sonic instantly charged at Mercury with a punch which the young man evaded. The Hedgehog Faunus wasn't going let Mercury to have any shots at him. Mercury was evading Sonic's attacks but then he didn't see his enemy's Taka-geri (High front kick) strike his chest as Mercury was skidding on the floor, but the then it was Mercury's turn to strike as he ran at the Blue Hedgehog Faunus coming with many kicks which Sonic easily evaded with his speed; then Sonic jumped above Mercury's head as he did a Ushiro-geri (Backward kick) at the back Mercury's head. Which Mercury barely evaded the attack as he tried to gain his balance. Ruby watched in awe seeing how her boyfriend is pushing Mercury back. She smiled with pride at this. Mercury struck a blow on Sonic who in turn did a Ashi-garami (Leg entanglement) gripping his leg Kuchiki taoshi (Single leg takedown) on Mercury as he hit the floor landing on his side.

"Ruby go!" Sonic cried to Ruby.

She nodded running, then suddenly Sonic barely blocked a Ni wankyoku shi mae-ate (Curved Front Knee) from Mercury and then a Wushu no chō keri (Butterfly Kick) which smacked Sonic's cheek as he fell to the floor rubbing his cheek. Ruby stopped as she saw this, she grimaces and spins forward, becoming a blur of red and petals rocketing toward Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knock her to the ground. He advances on her just as she gets out her Scroll, about to push the button to call for help when a bullet shatters the device into several shards.

"Let's keep it between us "friends."" Mercury said darkly as he lowered his leg from the kick and walks to her.

 **-Music Ends-**

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

Port was in awe of Penny's strategy. _**"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!"**_

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

Nora cheering with her arms wide alongside a fist-pumping Ren and worried Jaune. "Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!"

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha isn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrows her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha.

Ruby attempts to block a kick from Mercury with her arms, but gets a face-full of boot. She manages to duck under his next attack and leap over his leg, spiraling past him, this time getting much farther down the corridor. She kicks off of the wall and falls to the ground, pumping her arms as she runs for the exit. Then as he was going to pursue her, he met a Fukku keri (Hook Kick) to the face by Sonic which sent him to the wall knocking Mercury out as Sonic spat blood from his mouth as he ran after his girlfriend.

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent. Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike. With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily steps back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the crowds around her. Penny sends them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Pyrrha's mind, who is left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shock wave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. Pyrrha only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can. There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape while Silver and Blaze gasp in horror as they glared at Emerald with anger in their eyes.

Silver's hand rose to where Emerald was as his hand glowed teal. "Die witch!"

"No Silver!" Blaze said putting Silver's arm down. "We'll blow our cover! Just wait-"

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver turned to have his eyes widen in horror. "Oh no…"

 **-Music: Adramelech (Akame Ga Kill)-**

Port who was straightening in shock at the revelation alongside Oobleck, and with Ozpin standing up from his chair back at Beacon. _**"No!"**_

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watches the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

Finally, Ruby turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she is far too late.

Ruby fell to her knees. "Penny…" She begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably.

Sonic ran to his weeping girlfriend as he glanced at the sliced Penny as his eyes widen in horror. His looked to see Pyrrha but he didn't dare consider her to be the killer. _"Who did this to Penny?!"_ He thought in anger as his fist balled tightly.

The levitating arena is lowered back into place under the spotlights, and Mercury appears behind the weeping Ruby, grinning widely at his success in delaying her before stepping back into the Colosseum's maintenance area. Ruby tenses slightly as she hears his footsteps, but slumps forward once again as the door noisily swings shut.

Oobleck placed a hand up to his ear. "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!"

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" The Broadcast Op said in shock.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Oobleck asked in surprise.

In answer, the background behind the two teachers changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

 _ **"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."**_ Cinder said from the speakers.

Ironwood, realizing who she's talking about, grimaces and rises from his seat, marching up the steps.

 _ **"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."**_ Cinder said again.

Pyrrha holds a hand to her mouth in dread as she continues to stare at the remains of Penny, eyes watering, a single tear falling. Back in the fairgrounds, a gaping Weiss Schnee, an angry Shadow Donovan, glaring Blake Belladonna, and a livid Tails Prower-Uzumaki watch the hacked screen of the Shopkeep's stall.

 _ **"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."**_ The Evil Woman stated.

The four teammates share a look before the last member of RWBY and SSKT Yang Xiao Long and Knuckles Geb, is seen hunching over the windowsill listening to the speech before they straightened and turns as Zwei barks behind them.

 _ **"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."**_ Cinder continued.

Ozpin watches the screen intently, cane at his side and Atlesian Airships hovering beyond his window. Amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorb the revolutionary words, no one notices Emerald exit the stadium.

 _ **"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."**_ She continued with the evil oozing from her voice.

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watch the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

 _ **"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"**_ Cinder inquired.

 **-Music: Angel of Darkness (feat. Yasmin K) (Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness)-**

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static but then moon vanished and then Remnant itself was covered in the growing black dome; then the black dome turned into a black pillar as the darkness covered continents of Remnant was shaking greatly, equal to Knuckles' quakes. Then the black pillar disappeared. It was utter silence till a roar as a black dragon made out of black wind causing a massive wind storm with black lightning shot from the windy dark beast as the black dragon bursts sending a black wave and vanishing as everyone saw a black aura shaped into a familiar figure as white eyes opened as the aura dimmed down to Ruby's surprise and horror. It was Sonic! No… It's… It's Dark Super Sonic! Everything was black except his shoes and gloves, Emerald who saw this was frozen with fear, even Cinder who never felt such negative energy as she realizes who that figure was. Then the moon's light returned as everyone screamed in terror, also the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_ The Warning Announcer declared.

The crowds begin to flee through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcer's' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Ironwood said trying to calm the crowd.

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

Sun stood up in alarm along with Coco Adel. "A Nevermore!?"

Coco lowering her sunglasses. "How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?"

Ren appeared beside them as he states. "It wasn't alone."

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression.

Qrow ran in with Glynda Goodwitch. "Oz!"

Ozpin turned to them. "Get to the city!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Ozpin said resolutely.

Qrow and Glynda exchange a look before going back the way they came. Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn is almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward.

Ironwood watching the Nevermore attack the shields until he answers his Scroll, stammering. "Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James." Ozpin gravely stated and then a beat, then angrily. "Use it."

Ironwood's worry turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

"Dammit!" He spoke into his Scroll as he turns to the screen of data. "This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!"

 _ **"Roger! Blue Three, in position!"**_ Blue Three said.

"Blue Two, what's your status?" The Captain had gained no response. "Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!"

He doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

A familiar laugh echoed. "Well... it's about time…" Roman leans out of the shadows and into the light.

Cut to outside the Airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turns towards its allies and fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft is barely able to send out "We're hit! What's going-" before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling toward the waters below by big red fish like ships with the Eggman logo on it.

Roman laughed manically at the controls as Neo watches from the side. "Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is good to be back!"

A cackle coming from Eggman who walked in the front. "Welcome back Roman! And adiu to you Neo, let the boys have some fun! There's nothing that pesky pincushion can do to stop us! Ngahahahahahahah!"

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam commanded.

Another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside. A growling Ursa jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds. The foreboding scene darkens as the Ursa's roar echoes, leaving only the burning red eyes of the monster. But then a black pulse made everyone and even the Grimm freeze in fear as killing intent came from inside the stadium where a terrified Ruby and Pyrrha saw the dark being Dark Super Sonic looked at the Nevermore which the gigantic bird flew away as Dark Super Sonic flew up to the red moon as his aura spreads as the scene turns black with Dark Super Sonic's white eyes remaining.

" **You all are going to hell!"** Dark Super Sonic's demonic voice echoed in the darkness.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The wrath of Dark Super Sonic has begun...**


	10. Chapter 10 Battle of Beacon!

_**Hey everyone! Chapter 10! This will be the biggest chapter ever oh and a heads up. October 22nd is the premiere of RWBY Volume 4! Only 50 days left! Yes! We're halfway to the promised land! Other than that, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

The scene shows the fairgrounds in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm. Atlesian Knight-200s are seen firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past. Blake Belladonna, Tails Prower-Uzumaki, Shadow Donovan, and Weiss Schnee are then shown watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

Weiss' eyes widened in fear. "I don't believe this…"

Blake pulled out her scroll. "Yang. Knuckles. Are you two okay?"

With Knuckles Geb and Yang Xiao Long running in the hallways of the dorms with Zwei.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby and Sonic with you? She's not answering her Scroll." The Buxom Blond said in worry.

 **"No. Yang, I'm sure they're fine. She's our leader, Sonic is the boys' leader. She can take care of herself, so can Sonic."** Blake said from her Scroll.

Yang closes her eyes and curls her fist into a ball. "Right."

"Yang. Let's kick some ass!" Knuckles said spinning his sais.

Yang smirks and nods as they continues forward with Zwei and turns the next corner of the hallways. With Blake, Tails, Shadow, and Weiss at the fairgrounds.

"This can't be happening." The Ice Queen pauses for a moment remembering a certain android. "Penny…"

 **"Me and Knuckles are headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"** Yang said through Blake's scroll which made four eye's widen in shock.

Blake looked alarmed. "The White Fang is here!?" Then through her scroll, Blake hears the sounds of Grimm growling, and her expression grows ever more worried. "Yang!"

 **"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful!"** The transmission ends.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked her.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Shadow said unsheathing Arondight but then he felt something powerful as he clutched his chest. "Gah! D-Damn!"

Tails clutched his stomach as he pants and feels an excruciating pain at where his stomach was. "W-What as that?!"

Then his question answered as a large dome of darkness loomed over them and the light of the moon was cut off as they saw nothing but darkness. Then the black energy bursts into a pillar shot to the heavens as the dome receded and the pillar disappeared. The four looked like that they seen a ghost after what happened, Shadow stood up glancing at the pillar of black energy in horror as he realized this feeling.

"T-This feeling… I-It feels familiar…" His eyes widened more as it was clear to him.

" _It's the same darkness that warped my mind when I met Sonic and his friends! But this felt stronger! But who is emanating it? Could it be?"_ Shadow thought as he balled his fist.

"W-What was that?! So much negative energy!" The Faunus/Jinchuuriki Hybrid said in shock.

"What in Oum's name was that?!" Weiss cried trying to stand from the temporarily eclipsed darkness.

"Get it together! Silver and Blaze warned us, now all that we can do is protect the citizens! Now, let's move!" Shadow said seriously glancing at the pillar. "Weiss, you're with me! Tails go with Blake! Like Sonic said to us, watch each other's backs! Move!"

Blake uses her scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which lands behind her and opens up to reveal Gambol Shroud and Tails unsheathed his Kaminari no Seiken (Regime of Thunder), Weiss gives one last look at Blake and Tails before nodding in agreement.

Back at Amity Colosseum, the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in. As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby Rose stays kneeling on the ground with her eyes glancing at the figure of darkness who was her beloved lover. Sonic Maruti. She couldn't move as her eyes saw the loving and caring boy turn into a dark and malicious monster, then she gasped as the being Dark Super Sonic glanced at her, from all that has happened, she fainted. As the Nevermore circles around the Colosseum, Pyrrha Nikos struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny Polendina and then freezes in fear at the sight of the dark figure.

Jaune who was in the stands with the remaining members of Team JNPR. "PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" But then he didn't notice her terrified expression.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora cried to her leader.

Jaune ran towards Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!"

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore is beheaded by a black blur in a flash

Pyrrha couldn't breath seeing face of the dark figure. Her green irises shrank seeing the shape of Dark Super Sonic. "S-Sonic?!"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha like she grew two heads. "That's Sonic?!"

Dark Super Sonic glances at Ruby's unconscious figure. He points to her body. **"You four… Take her out of here…"** The dark powered Faunus looked up.

The lockers then open up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, and Yatsuhashi Daichi's large sword. The respective owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker, and is shown alongside Scarlet David gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage Ayana with his own sword, and Neptune Vasilias with his gun in hand. The camera continues to pan over showing Sun Wukong with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, the members of Team ABRN, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons as they came into the scene in awe and some were in fear of Dark Super Sonic appearance.

"Who is that?! He looks scary as hell!" Neptune asked in horror.

"Pyrrha said that was Sonic! I am still in disbelief that is him!" The Blond Knight said looking at the Dark Faunus.

"It's my fault! I didn't mean to d-do it!" The Red Gladiator Girl sobbed in her hands.

Jaune took a knee as he placed his hands on Pyrrha's shoulders. "It's not your fault Pyrrha. The person who started this is the one responsible! We'll save Beacon! We'll do it together, and you got the others to help you. Now… Will you join us?" He gave her his hand.

She takes it as Pyrrha stands back up and takes her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. Their moment is cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They fly towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffons." Ren said appearing back from getting Ruby to a safe place.

Neptune looked at everyone. "Anybody got a plan of attack?"

 **-Music: Confession (What's Inside My Head) (Red)-**

As the Griffons came down at the students, Dark Super Sonic's black aura formed as he rose his hand forming a black ball of energy.

 **"** **Jeneshisugasuto arashi** (Genesis Gust Storm) **."** Dark Super Sonic muttered.

As all the students leave, Coco gets distracted by the flash of Velvet Scarlatina's camera. She stops to look at the photograph she took but is interrupted when her leader calls out to her.

"Velvet!"

With the students clear of the arena, a loud roar shook the air as everything silenced as a black dragon shot from the stadium killing the Griffons. Then the attack tore one of Eggman's flag ships in half in a large explosion as the students and even Cinder Fall watched in marvelous surprise. She glanced at Mercury and Emerald who nodded running towards the stadium.

Silver eyes that belonged to Ruby opened as she saw the starless night sky but then seen everything red as she sees a red full moon. She sat up looking around that is laying on a bench; then saw her Crescent Rose. She grabbed it as the young girl turned into a blur as flurry of roses appeared in her wake.

"I got to find Sonic… I gotta save him!" Ruby said in determination. Her eyes glowed slightly.

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the Colosseum. Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General James Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then notices Ironwood as the General starts to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He gives a scream of effort as he pulls out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

Ruby ran into the scene. "What's going on!?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm…" Ironwood is interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head. "...going to take it back."

"What shall we do?" Jaune asked looking at Ironwood for the answer.

As Ironwood turns for his ship, he is stopped when Jaune asked the question. "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you 's move out!"

"Wait! Ironwood sir! L-Leave Sonic to me…" Ruby said sternly as everyone looked at her.

"Are you mad Red?! Sonic turned into this black monster and… S-Stuff! How can you handle him?!" Sun asked Ruby in shock.

Ruby looked at Sun with a fierce expression which made him back off. "I got to stop him! B-Because… I love him! He needs me! I'll do whatever it takes to save him, he's a part of me and I'm a part of him! I'll never abandon Sonic. He's in pain, I'm in pain. Now he saved me a bunch of times, but now it is my turn." Her silver eyes glowed slightly in the dark of her hood.

As Ironwood smiles as he leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up.

"I mean... come on!" The Monkey Faunus groaned in annoyance.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune said in a firm tone.

While the students head to the nearest airship, Roman Torchwick is seen giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Roman pressed the button, the airship suddenly empties its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on standby, as they fall to the ground with a massive thud. "Hm. Alright, nothing."

Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia, as he inserts it in the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Roman grinned.

As a squadron of Knights shoot down Grimm, they suddenly stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen as they continue to fight the Grimm, the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

Goodwitch grits her teeth in frustration. "What!?"

On the courtyards of Beacon, Weiss and Shadow are nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out Weiss!" The Black Knight cried.

The two manage to dodge incoming fire, but the Knights surround them, forcing the Schnee and the Faunus to draw their weapons. Meanwhile, the oblivious general, still en route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprise when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on him.

"No!" The General cried in horror.

As Ironwood reaches out, the dropship suddenly loses altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes can be seen from the cockpit. The students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

 **-Music Ends-**

Sun reaches his hand out to her. "Ruby! What are you doing!?"

" _Don't worry Sonic… I'm on my way to save you!"_ Ruby thought as she looked at her dark and violent boyfriend.

Ruby then jumps off the Air Bus as it barely takes off, using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky. As she runs to the stadium, she finds it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she sees a locker. She punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Roman said to Neo in irritation till a screen appeared with Eggman's face on it. "Hey Doc! About time I've seen you!"

 **"That Ruby brat is heading your way! Make her suffer along with Sonic!"** The Mad Scientist said with a evil grin.

Neo simply nods at Eggman's command, and leaves the control room.

 **-Music: Edge of the Earth (30 Seconds to Mars)-**

Back at Beacon, the hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Shadow fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using his Semblance to destroy a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss. Afterwards, Weiss and Shadow stand back-to-back, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers.

Weiss groaned. "Come on!"

Before Weiss and Shadow could assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Shadow exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

 _"Be safe."_ Weiss thought as she charges forward.

Tails and Blake is seen running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when Tails slayed it, then they hear a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

Blake shook her head. "No... Adam?"

Adam grinned creepily. "Hello, my darling."

Tails looked at her terror stricken face. He remembered what Blake said back at Mount Glenn. _"This is Adam… Blake's mentor. I'm scared and yet excited to fight him but he looks like he can kill an army with one slash… I got to make no mistakes around him."_ He thought as he looked at Adam as he stood in front of her with his sword in hand.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is seen fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead. The camera then dynamically zooms under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it reveals Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

Cinder smiled in approval. "Beautiful."

Emerald had a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's almost sad."

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder mused.

Mercury grinned. "Oh, I'm getting all of it."

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder felt a dark presence coming towards them. Suddenly, a tremor rocks the three of them.

" **CINDER FALL!"** A demonic voice roared her name as she stops voyage as she turns to Dark Super Sonic with an annoyed expression.

"I'll handle him, you two keep going with the broadcast in another spot." The Evil Woman said.

The two nods as they left her as the Dark Faunus stands in front of her as his black aura simmered a bit as he lands glaring at her with his killing intent leaking out. Cinder had a dark smirk as she looks at him.

"I am impressed. I didn't know heroes like you had such a dark power, no wonder Dr. Eggman had a hard time with you Sonic Maruti." Cinder mused as a fiery aura formed around her.

Dark Super Sonic tched as he balled his fist. **"You… You're the cause of all this… I'll kill you nice and slow! Your reign of terror is over when your head is removed from your body! I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends witch! Once I'm done with you, I'll kill the White Fang and Eggman! THIS ENDS NOW!"** His aura exploded to life as the ground shook and expanded clashing with Cinder's fire aura as her eye glowed yellow.

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground. Back in the city, Glynda and Qrow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

Goodwitch's eyes widened in horror. "No…"

Another tremor shakes Jaune and Silver as they battle an Ursa Major, with Sage and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces. Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm. Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

Nora rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Where's she going?"

"I'll go find out. You three stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said following Pyrrha.

Silver nods. "Protect Pyrrha! Protect her with your life!"

Jaune nods as he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, back to the battle of Dark Super Sonic and Cinder Fall as the two were sizing each other till they charged clashing as the scene turns black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The Evil Maiden of the Flames and the Dark Knight of the Wind clash at last…**

 **Who will prevail…?**

 **Who will die…?**

 **Will the Huntsmen and Huntress liberate us to freedom…?**


	11. Chapter 11 Heroes vs Monsters!

_**What's up everyone, it's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku here! Well only one more chapter away to the end of SSKT 3! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

We see the Grimm Dragon flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby Rose looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. But suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord with the following text:

"Guess Who?"

Roman groaned in annoyance. "Oh, you can not be serious!"

Having realized his old foe is getting in the way again, the wanted criminal quickly picks up Melodic Cudgel and walks up to the top of the airship.

 **-Music: Reluctant Heroes (Attack On Titan)-**

Then in the sounds of swords clashing and punches and kicks were shattering the air like sounds of the shattering glass. Through the flames, a red sword resembling the lust for blood. A yellow sword resembling a warrior's light of hope. We see Miles Prower Uzumaki having a sword fight against Adam Taurus who was showing signs of a struggling. While in the midst of this going on, Blake Belladonna who was watching in admiration even though her fears were lingering in her heart.

 _ **(Blake's POV)**_

Why? Why do you this Tails? Even in the face of danger, you fight with no fear in you. All my years in the White Fang; I've seen things that are too gruesome for me to relive. But now, all of my fears came true because of him being here. You are now going against my teacher without a second thought.

I placed a hand on my chest trying to stop my prevailing tears from falling from my cheeks. _"I should be fighting with you… But I'm too scared to move… I-I should-"_ My thoughts stopped as a rising memory from the time when I was obsessed finding answers. That question.

" _Blake. Do you value the lives of your teammates or yours?"_ Tails' voice rang through my head like a loud bell ringing.

Then a scream made me wake up seeing Tails holding his arm, it was bleeding. Adam was going to finish him. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but my heart is telling me… Telling me…

" _ATTACK!"_ The last word of my thoughts made me do what I never thought I would do.

Adam rose his sword to finish him. "Blake and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this... a spark."

I charge into the dining hall with all my might, I drew my sword in a flash. My blade clashes with his as I use my force pushes him away from my bleeding companion, and I try to keep this monster away from him stand with my blade locked with his Wilt and Blush. This... This is my chance to repay you for all the times you helped me Tails. You've became my light and now I see clearly! I must make a light of my own!

"I'm... not... running." I hissed at him with my eyes blazed with fury.

Adam smirked. "You... will."

He kicks me away, as I fell onto the floor. A nearby Creep runs toward runs by me, only to be shot by Adam.

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." He smiles and begins walking towards me. But I stood up with my weapon in hand.

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

Back outside the Beacon grounds, Velvet Scarlatina groans as she struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco Adel bumps into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin off screen. The camera pans with Neon Katt and Reese Chloris as they dodge and weave between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsuhashi Daichi is seen fighting a Griffon while Flynt Coal uses his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss Schnee then arrives on the battlefield, but get knocked back another Paladin. Shadow Donovan on the other hand was on one knee panting and he was surrounded by Paladins.

Neptune reached his hand out. "Weiss!"

Yatsuhashi tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back. The Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Lie Ren.

Nora gasped. "Look out!" She pushes Ren out of the way of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit instead.

Ren scampers on to his feet. "Nora! No!" He reaches out to her, but gets knocked back by the Paladin too.

Coco and Neptune fire their weapons at the Paladin, but it is unfazed.

Neptune sweat drops. "Uh, this is bad."

Coco looked at the Rabbit Faunus. "Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!"

"Really?" Velvet asked excitedly seeing her moment to shine.

"Just make them count." Said the leader of Team CVFY.

 **-Music: I May Fall (RWBY)-**

Velvet nods as she walks up to the Paladins with no fear in her steps and in her heart. But the only feeling she is feeling is excitement of using her secret weapon.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss said to Coco with a horrified look.

Coco grinned. "Just watch."

With her weapon, Velvet begins to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodges its cannon fire. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver. Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb. As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Penny's swords, as she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punches Velvet.

"Aah!" Velvet gets sent hurling to a tree knocked out.

Coco's eyes widen. "Velvet!"

 **-Music Ends-**

At this, Coco, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese land suppressing fire. Furious, Weiss immediately rushes in, as she instinctively uses a summoning glyph, confusing her. When she rushes in between Velvet and the Paladin, she closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she discovers she summoned the arm and sword of the Giant Armor she fought before, who blocks the Paladin's fist and bisects the machine in half. She takes brief look at her summoning before being surprised by a camera flash, which was taken by a smiling Velvet. But before they can take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushes in from the corner and begins to charge at them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun complained. He had it with the Paladins already.

 **-Music: I Am… All of Me [ Theme of Shadow ] (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

But then a massive black snake consumed the mechanical goliath whole as it exploded from within the snake as it vanished in a black cloud of smoke. Everyone took notice of the origin of the massive creature. Their answer? A large black aura with red eyes that everyone knew so well till the voice said:

" **Uwabe dake: Sā ransurottomōdo (Semblance: Sir Lancelot Mode)!"**

When the moon couldn't get any redder, it changed from ruby red to blood red as Shadow's semblance began to come into being. He dons his black and grey armor as the black aura expanded as the stars vanished and the sky turned pitch black. The black aura dispersed as the black armored Faunus looked at everyone who slightly flinched at his armored state. Then as Sir Lancelot was about to say something, another Paladin came at the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Kyūkyoku kaosushotto (Ultimate Chaos Shot)!" Sir Lancelot exclaimed as his massive sword turned into a MP 18.

"A-Amazing… This is Shadow's semblance…" Ren said in awe. "Such power!"

Sir Lancelot pulled the trigger as black energy went straight to the Paladin. Then the bullets hit the Paladin thus it turned black and eroded away as it fell apart.

 **-Music Ends-**

Back at the airship, the battle commences as Ruby performs an low swing, with Neo somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls. Once Ruby finishes spinning her weapon, she lodges Crescent Rose on the hull and fires a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman as he fires a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet, before she lodges Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while Roman walks up to her.

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren'tcha?" The Criminal Mastermind asked seeing the young girl's determination of being a hero.

Ruby glared at Roman. "What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

Roman laughed. "That's the plan!"

Ruby then swats aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before Neo returns and leaps over her, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back. Neo then follows up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

Ruby struggled to regain her momentum. "But why!? What do you get out of it!?"

Roman smirked. "You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!"

As Ruby charges, Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Sneered Roman as sees his partner Dr. Eggman controlling the Paladins.

Neo then extends her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby at swordpoint.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" Roman went on smugly.

As Roman continues, Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and notices the button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-""

Suddenly, Ruby reaches for the parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

Roman's eyes widen in shock. "NEO!"

Ruby stood up and glanced at Roman. "I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!"

As Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

Roman laughed again. "You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world!"

Roman then whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet. "The real world is cold!"

Roman lands another coshing, this time on Ruby's legs. "The real world doesn't care about spirit!"

Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman roared as he then proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane. "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!"

Just as Roman prepares a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The roar sends Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other. Ruby prevails when she kicks the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. And then, she grabs Crescent Rose, leaps off the sinking airship, and propels herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale as she looks at Dark Super Sonic who is fighting Cinder Fall.

Back in the city, Glynda Goodwitch uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow Branwen slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Cardin Winchester giddily knocks back an Ursa with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin. As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General James Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, albeit having his clothes damaged, revealing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the infected Knights with his revolver.

"This area's secure! We need to-"

Suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood.

Ironwood's eyes widen in horror. "Qrow! This isn't my doing!"

Qrow continues charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood.

Qrow scoffs. "You idiot. I know you didn't do this."

Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder.

"So what now, General?" The Drunkard Huntsman asked the cybernetic armed general.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship." Ironwood looks at the ruined remains of the Atlesian Knights.

The three hear a loud noise and turn to see its source: Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow said.

The Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsmen, before powering down.

In the Beacon courtyard, the students stand prepared to fight the Atlesian Paladin that is charging toward them. However, electricity arcs across it and it suddenly powers down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

Sun grinned. "Hm. That went better than expected."

Weiss doubles over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing with Sir Lancelot next to her.

"Weiss!" A familiar voice called the Ice Queen's name which was Knuckles and Yang they ran to Weiss. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?"

Weiss shakes her head.

"What about Blake and Tails?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"They went after an Alpha. And some members of the White Fang. Better catch them." Sir Lancelot pointed with his armored pointer finger.

Yang nods. "You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake and Tails."

The melee couple hurries off in the direction that Sir Lancelot pointed, while the heiress gives a thumbs up.

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor.

Jaune looks around in surprise and curiosity. "What is this place?"

"It's... a type of vault." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looked at her. "You've... been here before?"

Pyrrha looks away from him. "..."

"What would this school need to... hide?" The Blond Knight was about to get his answer.

Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside.

Jaune couldn't grasp on what's going on. "What? Who?"

Pyrrha sighed as she looked away. "Jaune…"

Ozpin glanced at the Red Haired Amazon Girl. "Pyrrha! Get to the pods!"

Pyrrha looks at Jaune, then runs to the second pod.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." The Headmaster of Beacon asked him.

Jaune looks at the two with uncertainty, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?" She asked being nervous.

Ozpin who was typing on the machine's hologram keyboard. "We, do nothing."

The second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha.

"You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." The Middle Aged man said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" The voice of Adam asked a furious Blake.

Blake grits her teeth. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

She raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" The Bull Faunus said. He sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over. "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake."

She begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again. Then a certain Jinchuuriki/Faunus Hybrid boy was watching this with his eyes widening in horror. He was shaking.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Blake/Tails!" Knuckles and Yang's voice called in unison.

Their voices draws their attention to one of the broken windows. The couple soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang called as she looked around.

Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang. "Starting with her."

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha as he closed his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Pyrrha looks at him and gives a slow nod.

"I... I need to hear you say it." He said.

"Yes." That's all she said as she lays her head back, staring ahead.

Ozpin smiled a bit. "Thank you, Miss Nikos."

Ozpin presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raises up. Amber begins glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

Jaune turns around, surprised. "Pyrrha!"

Jaune runs over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away.

"I'm... so sorry."

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Jaune turn around to see a mildly injured Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

 **-Music: Let Me Hear (Natewantstobattle Version) (Parasyte the Maxim)-**

 _ **You just do not notice that we  
**_ _ **Are gifted just for being humans...**_ _ **  
**_

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Huh?"

"Over here! Hurry-" The Red Echidna Faunus stopped as he felt something bad coming.

" _Oh shit! Tails is about to go berserk!"_ Knuckles thought in shock and desperation.

 _ **We are absolute predators  
We do not even have any enemies  
Maybe there's an animal that's watching us...**_

Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" The Buxom Blond said angrily but then she stopped seeing the floor turning into murky sand. Then she glanced at her boyfriend with her red eyes. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES! TAILS IS ABOUT TO LOSE IT!" Knuckles yelled back at her making her look at the fox boy who had a faint red aura.

Blake tried to reach out helplessly, whispering. "No... please…"

 _ **Thinking that**_ _ **"Someday we will beat them down!"**_ _ **  
**_

A cry coming from Tails who had a orange cloak resembling a shape of a one-tailed fox as his three whisker mark appeared, his eyes were silted and red, and his nails into claws. Then his skin started to peel off revealing a dark red surface as a he roared causing an explosion of orange energy causing the earth to shake and blowing Adam and Blake away. But Knuckles made a shield for her to protect her from the debris. Then a black orb appeared over the transforming Tails. It was pure silence till an inhuman growl came from the orb as the orb exploded with dark red energy surging from it causing the earth shaking to continue and heavy winds to blow which started to affect everyone who was getting blown away. As the shaking and winds ceased as Knuckles' defenses crumbled from all the chaos, in which he was holding Yang in an embrace

Knuckles opened his violet eyes which now shrunk in pure terror. "... Oh no…"

Yang looked up at Knuckles which she felt him tremble. "Hey Knuckles! What's going-" Her heart skipped a beat seeing the terror in front of her.

Blake glances with a horrified look. "... T-Tails?!"

Adam stands in surprise. "What monstrosity is this?!"

There stood Tails but this was different. His body changes to resemble the bushy whiskers on his face when enraged, and his hands to form sharp claws. Ears and two extend from his body and he roars with a sharp maw of teeth. His eyes were round and white, as well, the interior of his mouth was white also. He roared causing making many violent winds blow and chunks of the buildings as Knuckles made his Totetsumonaku ōkī aiandōmu (Ginormous Iron Dome) which a black dome made out of iron covered Blake, Yang, and himself from the violent waves. Adam, who in the other hand using his sword to keep himself still. But he met the end of the fist from the demonified Tails who was sent flying out of the building going through different buildings and then hits a wall causing a the structure to collapse.

Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out. Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

Ozpin gave Jaune a desperate glance. "Stay back!"

Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha cried.

Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" The Middle Aged Wizard commanded.

Pyrrha shook her head. "But I can help."

Ozpin slowly turns his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes. "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said with a dark tone in her voice.

Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder till a black pillar rose from the floor which made Ozpin to fall on his butt, then Dark Super Sonic appeared as the black pillar disappeared with some cuts and bruises, also his clothes were in tatters.

" **You dirty witch! Now you have pissed me off for the last time! Cinder Fall! Get ready to die!"** The Angry Black Faunus roared as his black aura exploded to life with Dark Super Sonic gritting his teeth baring his canines.

Cinder narrowed her eyes and then shaking her head slightly. "Such arrogance. You're the only being on this dying world to ever injury me. Now, prepare for the real battle. I won't perish but you will." Her fiery aura clashed with his as her eye glowed yellow fully.

The scene closes with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff, before the scene turns black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The Maiden of the Flames of Evil and the Dark Knight of the Wind clash for the last time with intents of killers…**

 **Who will win…?**

 **Who will stop the rampaging Jinchuuriki…?**

 **The final hour of this war is coming…**

 **Many will die…**

 **A few will survive...**


	12. Chapter 12 End of the Beginning!

_**Hey guys! It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku here bringing you the final chapter of SSKT 3! This is it! The final chapter! Thank you everyone, all of you for liking this story and everything! Well, I'll put up SSKT 4 once RWBY Volume 4 is done, till then, I'm planning to do a Sonic and Freedom Planet crossover story too! Then, I was going to do a SSKT 1 (RWBY Volume 1) but things crowded that up so no SSKT 1. Sorry. But other than that, enjoy the chapter! A warning, things can be a bit graphic and gorish. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

 **-Music: Almost Dead (POWERMAN 5000)-**

After the opening, the scene shows the darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon. Only flashes of dark blue and vermillion are illuminated in the darkness. More flashes are shown as Dark Super Sonic and Cinder Fall clash weapons against each other. After a clash, Cinder slides back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summons ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards the Dark Knight. Dark Super Sonic deflects them all and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at Cinder with Dark Caliburn, with the last blow launching her back. Cinder then floats mid air by unleashing her Maiden power. Dark Super Sonic's aura took form of a dragon as it roared at her; then he slams his sword into the floor, then his Shin no sairentouindokattā (True Silent Wind Cutter), Cinder then unleashes a powerful fire blast, with that, the black dragon fired the large blue blast. The scene fades to white as the attacks clashed. We see the docks outside of Beacon. Air buses are seen picking up the last few civilians and students. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck oversee the evacuation.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: The Time-Space Rift (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port stated looking at the fleeting people.

Oobleck nods. "A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!"

Weiss Schnee stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief. As Ruby Rose comes running down the path, Zwei barks to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turns around to greet her.

Weiss was joyful to see her leader. "Ruby!"

Ruby turns to Weiss and smiled widely. "Oh, I found you!"

"Ruby, where have you-"

Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on? Where's Sonic?"

Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowers her gaze sadly.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly by her teammate's expression. "Weiss? What is it?"

Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake Belladonna lying on the ground. Shadow Donovan and Knuckles Geb in their semblance as knights were healing them, Blake had bandages wrapped around her wounds. Behind them sit Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake places her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry." The Cat Faunus apologized as the poor girl gets tears in her eyes.

Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say. "..."

Blake curls up, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Blake…" Ruby had tears fall from her eyes. She grits her teeth as she gripped Crescent Rose tighter making her hands bleed slightly.

Sun walked to the angry young girl in the red hood. "Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

Nora attempts to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side. "Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!"

"Not to mention Sonic!" Sir Gawain said still healing her. "And Tails went berserk!"

Ruby's silver eyes widened in horror. "What!? What about Silver and Blaze?!"

"We're here." A voice said making everyone turn to where the voice came from.

It was Silver Fulbright and Blaze Eithna walking onto the scene, with minor injuries. Silver looked at Blake and then looked Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot and then closed his eyes.

"Silver. What's wrong?" Blaze asked her companion.

Silver gently placed his finger on her lips making the Fire Cat Faunus blush and blink. "... I found them. Sonic and Tails… Ruby and everyone, brace yourselves. Saikikkumirā (Psychic Mirror)!"

A cyan circle formed on the ground as a white glow came from the center. Then it turned black as a roar came from the mirror as Dark Super Sonic grinning as his white lifeless eyes shimmered in the darkness of his aura, then on the other side stood Cinder with fire swirling around her and she bore her evil smile. Then the images switched to the dust in the air as Adam Taurus was evading large fists of a beast revealing Bijuu Tails in his beast mode with killing intent. As the circle vanished, everyone was in horror of what they saw, even Blaze.

"W-Who in hell was that?!" Yang asked in surprise then which replaced with anger.

Silver opened his eyes as his intense eyes glanced on Yang. "Consumed by rage, Sonic turned into a being of darkness and indignation. His target, the woman who was behind this catastrophe. Cinder Fall. He's seeking retribution for Penny Poldenna's death. He'll do whatever it takes to kill Cinder… Even if it means killing us… Only you, Ruby Rose can bring him back to the light. Blinded by the hatred of the beast lurking in Tails and the pain of seeing Blake being hurt, he altered into the beast that Knuckles, Blake, and Yang seen. Now Adam is fighting for his life from a beast that can take his life with ease once the beast gets smart. Blake Belladonna, you're the only one who can pull him from the influence of the beast. You still have a chance of repaying him… It's up to you."

 **-Music Ends-**

Everyone looked at the two Huntresses wondering what their decision was. It was bitter silence till a quake caused by a massive explosion of red energy. Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot took off to exterminate more Grimm and destroy more of Eggman's ships. Ruby could remember it all now, she was busy with Roman and Neo, she nearly forgotten about her hurting boyfriend. As the last drop of this rose's tear dropped and fell to the cracked ground, she cocked her Crescent Rose as Ruby bore a serious expression.

 **-Music: Resonant World (Fairy Fencer F)-**

"I'll do it! Sonic needs me! I miss Penny too, it's not his pain that he should carry by himself! We share our pain together!" Ruby said with determination.

Blake looked at her hand and then balled it to a fist as she grabbed her Gambol Shroud as her amber eyes glowed slightly. "I'll save Tails! He had helped me so much that I felt like I can't repay him but now is my chance! I won't let it slip by fingers again!"

Blaze smiled in approval as she grabbed her Inferno Star. "Go. They need you!"

Silver took out his Mystic Timer. "Do whatever it takes to bring them from the darkness! Don't hesitate nor falter! We need them to turn the tides of this battle! We must not let the darkness win!"

"Got it/Understood!" Blake and Ruby said in unison.

"Sonic is at the Beacon Tower where Jaune and Pyrrha is, and Tails is chasing Adam down near the landing pad!" Silver said running off to the horde of Grimm.

Sun points to the sky. "Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not... leaving!" Ren said as he stands up.

Sun turns and casts a worried look at Blake as she leaves. Then he sighed. _"Man! Tails has got her…"_ Sun thought in jealousy as the Monkey Faunus went to join in the battle.

Ruby begins her voyage to the tower till she felt a hand on her shoulder seeing her older sister. "Yang. I'll be back with Sonic, Jaune, and Pyrrha. I promise."

Yang pulls Ruby into a hug. "Y-You better! And… Good luck out there. Bring good ol' Blue Boy back!"

Weiss smiled as she looked at her leader. "I would never find myself to say this more than one time, I'm proud of you. If I had the choice to be in a team, it would be you Ruby."

Ruby smiles as she nods. "Thanks Weiss! I promise that all of us will be together once this is over!" She uses her semblance to take off running full speed toward Beacon Tower.

The scene goes down to the front of Beacon Tower as Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door. The muffled sounds of Dark Super Sonic and Cinder's fight can be heard.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." He walks away, looking at his Scroll. "Oh, where is it?"

Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower. Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration.

"Pyrrha? What was all of that?" The Blond Knight asked her wanting to know.

She turns to look at Jaune. "I…"

Their conversation is interrupted by an explosion, followed by a black pillar of wind shooting Cinder through the elevator shaft. The two teens stare at the tower in surprise.

"But... Sonic…" Jaune was ready to run back in.

"There's no time." Pyrrha shakes her head, then looks at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

Jaune rose an eyebrow being puzzled. "Huh? What are you gonna do?"

Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realizes what she plans to do.

Jaune shook his head. "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"

Suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

 _"I'm sorry…"_ The Gladiator Girl thought sadly having to depart from him.

She then uses her Semblance on his armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact.

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" He cried trying to get out. Then Pyrrha was about to press the coordinates to send Jaune away, she felt a presence as she sees a familiar red-hooded girl.

"Leave Pyrrha. Leave those two to me." Ruby declared as she walked to her.

"Sorry Ruby… I can't. I don't want you to get hurt…" Pyrrha said glancing at her friend.

The young girl shook her head as she kept walking towards Pyrrha and the locker stuck Jaune. "My boyfriend is fighting her and we need him to help us win this. I AM going to get to them, even by force." She pointed her Crescent Rose at her making Pyrrha's jade eyes widen.

Jaune busted the locker open looking at Ruby with an incredulous look. "What?! Are you crazy?! Pyrrha couldn't stand a chance against them! Not even you! Why?!"

"Sonic is in pain… And I'm here to help him! Go help the others! They need you!" The Red Reaper said narrowing her eyes at Jaune who gulped.

Pyrrha sighed as she looks away. "... C'mon Jaune… Ruby is right, we need Sonic into our side again. Ruby. Please return alive."

Ruby was already heading to the door but then stopped for a minute. Then nodded as she went through the front door heading to the elevator. She pressed the button as the elevator started ascending toward the battle, her heart was pounding hard against her chest but she focused on the door.

Meanwhile, at the landing pad of Beacon, Adam was on a knee and his Wilt and Blush was his support. He was panting as a snarling Bijuu Tails was prowling towards him. The beast was going to do the final attack till a gunshot hits his arm making Mini-Demon Kitsune roar in pain as Blake kicked it's jaw and then sends a crescent of purple energy knocking Bijuu Tails back.

"My love… You've came to-"

She knocked Adam out by slicing his arm which Adam screamed in pain as blood went on the ground as his severed limb fell to the depths of the darkness under Beacon. Blake looked at her former partner and teacher, then she turned to her angry companion which roared at her. Blake's hand shook by fear but her eyes showed her resolve to free Tails from the darkness.

 **-Music: A Beast Roaring in the Tragic Rain (Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4)-**

"Tails! If you can hear me! Stop this! I don't want to fight you but I will if you force my hand!" Blake rose her Gambol Shroud in it's default form.

Bijuu Tails roared as it charged at her. She closed her eyes as she used her shadows to evade it's claws. But the beast figured where she was going to go next, so it's claws went where Blake would appear. She got her Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form as she shot rounds at her friend. Bijuu Tails ran around her evading the shots, then it shot a ball of red energy which was the O-jū bakudan (Tailed Beast Bomb) at Blake but the Cat Faunus used her semblance as she replaced herself with her shadows as the ball of energy made a massive explosion which destroyed the mountains at the distance erupted. Blake was sprinting towards the city; she slayed a couple of Grimm along the way. Bijuu Tails pursued her as it shot multiple O-ju bakudans at Blake. In the meanwhile was destroying buildings and towers. Finally, the Faunus stopped running as she got her weapon in katana mode. She dashed forward. She noticed Bijuu Tails' claw was coming down on her, so she stopped and moved out of the way as the claw slammed on the ground making a massive explosion that sent the Grimm Dragon to get blown away and Team JNPR, Weiss, Yang, and SSSN to struggle to stay on the ground. When the explosion was over, Bijuu Tails roared in victory. But it's victory was cut short when Blake sliced off both of Bijuu Tails' arms off making it roar in pain, Blake had a saddened look but then her sadness turned into shock as she saw it's arms regenerate back. She forgot that Tails had regenerative powers! Bijuu Tails roared in anger as it was powering up and a dark red aura exploded to life thus red, blue, and yellow orbs appeared and they gathered forming a black orb. She dropped her Gambol Shroud, she ran towards the angered beast. Just as when Bijuu Tails was going to launch its attack, it's aura vanished as it's white eyes were fully circular in shock. Blake was embracing it with tears falling from her cheeks.

"Please Tails! Stop this please! I don't want to fight you anymore!" She cried as she tightened her embrace trying to bring Tails back to his senses.

 **-Music Ends-**

 _ **(In Tails' Mindscape)**_

Tails' eyes opened hearing Blake's voice. "Blake? Blake! Where are you?!"

He woke up seeing a black and murky sewer-like landscape around him. He looked around as he rose to his feet walking. Then Tails encountered a fork upon his path, then a growling sound echoed which made his hair and fur stood on edge, he smirked as he ran down the path where the growl came from. It wasn't long till he ran to a very large cage with a spiral and lightning bolt at the center of it.

"Raijin. Are you there?" He was answered with a growl as a massive yellow hand touched the lock of the cage.

" **I'm here kit. What do you want?"** A deep rumbling voice asked the Faunus/Jinchuriki Boy as two red silt eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage.

"It's go time. Time to free you from this cage, I've been trying to reach you for weeks!" Tails placed his hand on his stomach and gently turned it to the left as a giant clunk was heard. "I missed you Raijin."

The lock was opening in a spiral pattern as the parts of the spiral was going inside circular part of the cage. After the last lock was inside, the cage opened. Then appeared out of the cage was a massive yellow fox with two tails. Raijin looked down at his host with a grin. Then just by a fist bump, then a white glow shone making the dark sewer-like landscape turn into a beautiful paradise and then a bright light shone.

" **Hehe… Missed you too kit, let's go get them!"** Raijin's voice said in the white void.

 _ **(In Reality)**_

 **-Music: Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Tales of Graces R)-**

Blake gasped as she sees Bijuu Tails' body turning white. She took steps back as a yellow pillar of light shone as it lit the cloudy night sky as everyone saw this phenomenon transpire. Then sparks electricity and lightning struck the ground as a roar shook the ground as the voice of unison of Tails and Raijin.

" **Uwabe dake: Muttsu no pasu no sējimōdo** (Semblance: Six Paths Sage Mode) **!"**

Then the light expanded and vanished. Blake uncovered her eyes as she gasped. Tails had his semblance formed. Lightning sparked around him. He had a yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to just above his shoes. His hair also forms into a pair of horns, and he gains a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed as well as six magatama markings around his collar. On the back of the coat are the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama.

Blake was in awe. "Wow…"

Six Paths Sage Tails opened his yellow silt toad like irides, they looked at Blake's awe stricken face. He smiled at her with his warm smile. Blake hugged Tails tightly, she was crying with happiness. The Sage hugged her back as a small tear fell from his cheek.

"Thank you Blake…" Six Paths Sage Tails placed his hand on her cheek as a green glow came from his hand.

He healed her of her wounds, then his ears heard her purr which made him giggle. Then he did something which Blake didn't expect. Six Paths Sage Tails kissed her cheek making her blush majorly.

"This battle is not over Blake. We still have some enemies to get rid of. Go help the others, I'll handle Sonic and Cinder Fall." Six Paths Sage Tails said.

Blake shook her head as she held his hand. "No! I want to go with you! I-"

The Sage gently poked her forehead with a smile. "I got this Blake. Trust me, I also healed you and your power is at 100% now. And you're strong, you stood your ground against Adam, and you stood your ground against me. You have all the strength you need. Now go."

"O-Okay. Good luck… Tails? Thank you… For everything." The Cat Faunus said with a smile.

With that said, the two depart ways as they took off. Blake heading to where Eggman's ships are and Six Paths Sage Tails was heading to the Beacon Tower

 **-Music Ends-**

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall and Dark Super Sonic. She confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Cinder said in a quiet and gentle tone.

The Dragon stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Bullets flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face. The bullets is soon followed by Dark Super Sonic's black orbs energy, backed by Ruby herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Dark Super Sonic had his hand engulfed in black winds as it shaped like a dragon's claw which was his Kuro-fū doragonkurō (Black Wind Dragon Claw) sending her hurtling to the floor but Ruby came in with a swing of her scythe which Cinder barely evaded but a scratch appeared as it bleed, staring down his opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Dark Super Sonic with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which he dives over. Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Ruby, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, blocks it with her scythe by spinning it. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her scythe. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Ruby around. Cinder slams her palm into Ruby's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting the young huntress away. Ruby slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Ruby's abdomen, but she leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Ruby positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor. Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Ruby charging forward to slam the back part of her scythe into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Dark Super Sonic comes in with his fist which hits Cinder's right hand, then slashes Cinder's left hand with Caliburn. He then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs. The Dark Faunus spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking him, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Dark Super Sonic into the air, and he quickly righted herself. He flips his sword in his grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing Kūki no dangan (Air Bullets). Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the sword away. Then Ruby comes in with her Crescent Rose in its sniper mode shooting rounds toward her, and she incinerates them all away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the bullets of Crescent Rose, Cinder returns her attention to Dark Super Sonic and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance. Dark Super Sonic launches himself toward Cinder and puts his arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Dark Super Sonic has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Caliburn away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the sword in her hands. His grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Dark Super Sonic. Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Ruby gains a look of fear. While Dark Super Sonic sets his focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder kneed him making the Dark Faunus stumble. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows him in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Dark Super Sonic goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces. He crawls toward his shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Ruby notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her Crescent Rose to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs Caliburn and throws it at Dark Super Sonic who caught it. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air. Both of them rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends their way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends the two tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Dark Super Sonic and Ruby rolls to their feet. From behind the wall of flame, Ruby shoots at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using his dark powers, Dark Super Sonic blasts them to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. Ruby got her Crescent Rose into scythe mode, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Ruby, who spins her Crescent Rose to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

" **YOU WITCH! LEAVE RUBY OUT OF THIS!"** Dark Super Sonic roared in sheer hatred.

On the ground below, Six Paths Sage Tails killing off the Grimm by his semblance as he picked up the pace.

" _I gotta hurry!"_ He thought gritting his teeth a bit.

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Dark Super Sonic charges forward, spins, and sends a wave of black energy at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the energy. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Dark Super Sonic's ankle. He collapses in pain. The Dark Faunus attempts to pull himself to his feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. Dark Super Sonic turns over onto his hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of him.

"It's unfortunate you had the power of darkness. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined with the powers I now possess." Cinder said holding his chin lightly making his face look at hers.

Dark Super Sonic growls with hatred in his voice. **"Witch please! I'm not even tired yet! You're no where near strong as me! I still got tricks left in my sleeve!"**

Cinder lightly laughed. "Well, unfortunately, your show has just came to a close. But you'll have the honor of having a slow and painful death Sonic."

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Ruby finally came to as she looks upon the scene, seeing Dark Super Sonic sitting with his eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits him. Cinder shoots the arrow, which the young huntress shot a bullet which destroyed the arrow. Cinder Fall glared at her as she walked towards Ruby. Dark Super Sonic scowled at Ruby since he was going to surprise Cinder but then suddenly Six Paths Sage Tails came in and punched her face sending her to the wall, thus knocking her out temporarily.

"T-Tails?! Is that you?!" Ruby asked being in a stupor of his appearance.

Six Paths Sage Tails nods as he pulled her up and as well healed her. "There. Go to Sonic, I'll handle her."

Ruby nods as she ran to her boyfriend who was laying down. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sniffling sounds came from the Dark Faunus. **"N-No!** **How?! How did I become this monster?!"** He was trying not to cry in front of Ruby.

Ruby hugged him and as well kissed his forehead. "It wasn't your fault Sonic… Penny is gone… It was all thanks to Cinder. But we stopped her."

" **No, Penny is not avenged. Long as that woman is alive, Penny's soul is never at rest-"**

Ruby slapped his cheek being angry with tears falling from her eyes. "That's not what Penny wanted! Penny didn't ask for this, neither for you to avenge her! She would be… Sad… I don't want to make her sad… Do you?"

Dark Super Sonic sighed as he closed his eyes as the dark aura vanished, his black hair was back to it's normal azure color, and his skin was back to normal. He was regular Sonic now.

"I guess not… Sorry…" The Azure Faunus apologized with a sad look. "If you don't want to be with me anymore then I-"

Ruby shuts him up with a kiss on the lips. Sonic was shocked but then he returned the kiss. Six Paths Sage Tails smiled at the couple's moment, but then whipped his head as Cinder rose up angered. Then she turned into a massive fireball that was burning everything away. Ruby and Sonic looked up in shock as they embraced each other till Ruby's eyes shone brightly as a bright light engulfed her body

"WHAT!?" Cinder shouted in shock before being covered in the white light.

The scene goes white, with a whistle noise playing for several seconds. A pair of voices echo from nearby.

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Qrow's voice echoed in the white void.

Pause. Radio static can be heard in the background.

Taiyang sighed. "Nothing."

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point." Qrow said to Taiyang.

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing." Taiyang stated

Qrow nods. "Yeah."

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, this is bad."

The scene cuts to Ruby asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing gray pajamas. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Taiyang gets up and runs to kneel by her bed. "You're awake!"

Ruby rubbed her head. "Ugh... what happened?"

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Sonic said walking into the room.

Ruby looks down in thought for a split second, then looks at Taiyang. "Wait! Yang! The others! Are they alright?!"

Taiyang nods. "They're okay, the two that were in the battle with your friends… Silver and Blaze, they left. I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." He sniffled with a smile on his face.

"What happened to the school!? And Vale!? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" The Young Huntress asked being worried.

Sonic scratched his head. "Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school Rubes."

She tilts her head in confusion. "I did... what?"

"Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Sonic sighed as he sat next to her.

"It's always a mess Blue Boy." The Drunk Huntsmen said walking into the conversation.

Ruby, Sonic, and Taiyang look to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flask before continuing.

"Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked.

Taiyang narrowed his eyes a bit. "What, I can't stay here!?"

Qrow sighed. "Tai. Please."

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead. Sonic kissed her cheek and went with Tai.

"I'm glad you're alright." Taiyang as he starts walking away. "I'll go make us some tea."

Taiyang glares at Qrow on the way out, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?" He asked his niece.

Ruby looked at her uncle. "Um... I kind of hurt... all over."

Qrow chuckles. "That makes sense, after what you did." He crosses his arms.

Ruby huffed. "You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about!?"

Qrow uncrosses his arms and legs, leaning forward in the chair. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran to Sonic to free him from his dark self and then Cinder turned into a fireball." She said trying to recall the previous events from her memory.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked.

"I remember… My head hurting." Ruby rubbed her temples.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I... I don't know. I think it was something about…"

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Her Uncle said shaking his head.

Ruby realizes something by this. "But... you think that I might be…"

Qrow chuckles. "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." He gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked Qrow wanting some answers.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." He answered.

Ruby looks down at the floor. "And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

Qrow glances at his niece. "You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." He winks and leaves.

Ruby sits alone for a while. She looks at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stares at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

With Team SSKT who were outside, a few feet from the house. It seems that Silver and Blaze were with them in a discussion.

"Well… We saved everyone but the town…" Silver said with disappointment.

"Well Vale was doomed to fall, I've learned that our enemy is found in Haven. It would be a long voyage. Even for me and you Sonic." Shadow said glancing at his leader who was sitting down in deep thought.

"Sonic, are you okay? You look like you're in deep thought." Blaze asked.

Sonic stood up as he looked at Blaze. "We should split up before we head to Haven."

Tails' eyes widened. "W-What?! Why?!"

"We need to train first, but need to train Team RWBY and Team JNPR. We go with our prospective partners and train them for as long as we can. We have to be ready. Silver. Blaze. You need one more person to have as a teammate for you guys to be a team." Sonic said looking at the two.

Knuckles smirked as he already knew that someone was there. "Well all of us know a certain "Ninja Chameleon" is hanging around."

"Ah, your new skills already have detected me. Well done Knuckles." A voice came from the tree above them. A teen at Knuckles' age appeared to be a Chameleon Faunus with bright purple hair, wearing a long purple and black jacket, purple pants, with dark purple boots, white gloves, and studded wrist and ankle bands. His name is Espio Feng.

"This is our third teammate. Espio Feng." Silver said with a smile.

"Silver filled me in on what happened, don't worry Sonic. I shall assist you on your plan." Espio said.

"Good. My partner is Ruby, Knuckles' partner is Yang, Shadow's partner is Weiss, and Tails, your partner is Blake. You three, you train Team JNPR." Sonic said with a smirk. "This time, we will save the world. And purge this world from evil!"

"Alright!" Everyone said in unison.

"How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away." A voice said.

As the above is spoken, Grimm are seen marching toward the ruins of Beacon. In Vale, Glynda is seen trying to repair a shop with her telekinesis, but fails to hold it together. Elsewhere, Blake is seen running across rooftops. She stops to notice Beacon in the distance before continuing onward. Weiss is then shown sitting in a passenger plane with her father.

"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move." The voice said again.

As the above is spoken, Ruby is seen visiting her mother's gravestone again, before turning to join Sonic.

"So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise." The voice said again.

As the above is spoken, the scene then shifts revealing an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin…" The Lady turns her head towards the audience. "And I can't wait to watch you burn..."

Her eyes glow ominously as she makes an evil grin, before the screen cuts to black and then we see Qrow is seen watching Ruby and Sonic continuing on their journey. He then holds up Ozpin's cane, before jumping from the cliff. A crow takes his place and flies towards Ruby's group.

 **To Be Continued in Book 4…**

 **But for now…**

 **Rest easy heroes...**


End file.
